


换气

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	换气

换气

游泳池每周日上午会换水。此时，泳池中消毒剂的气味并不明显。周日上午去游泳的人很少，水池干净。水里惯例混合了硫酸铜，它变成透明的蓝色，在泳池底部白色的瓷砖上漂，看起来好像不存在。到了下午人开始变多，他们挤在泳池中，身体被水折射，变成扭曲的动态。  
木兔光太郎迅速冲完淋浴，先于同行的黑尾铁朗和赤苇京治走出更衣室。  
从去年开始，黑尾铁朗与木兔和赤苇走得更近。更准确地说，是木兔和赤苇主动接近他。  
去年四月，黑尾开始担任G大理学院统计学讲师，此前他一直留在S区，就职于N大，是木兔光太郎——他恰好在去年年初成为理学院院长——邀请他来的。在某场国际数学研讨会结束后黑尾和木兔成了朋友，等他搬来D区，木兔经常邀请他在周末活动。  
木兔不熟悉人情世故，他邀请黑尾一方面是两人性格有相似的地方，共同语言产生的基础是相似性；另一方面，黑尾觉得是赤苇京治在引导他。赤苇是G大文传院的系主任，木兔说他们在高中时代就认识，距离现在已经过去快二十年。和专注学术的木兔相比，赤苇在处理人际关系这方面显得游刃有余。  
黑尾认为木兔和赤苇联系比他想得更紧密，他调侃两人是“天作之合”，木兔对这个形容很满意，他揽着赤苇的肩膀哈哈大笑，赤苇在木兔的笑声中一言不发，他用了然的眼睛盯着黑尾，直到他停止插科打诨。  
三人保持友好关系直到现在，期间 ，周末的聚会从刻意邀请变成约定俗成。最开始木兔经常邀请黑尾一起健身，后来运动形式变得多样，游泳是最近加进去的健康活动。  
临近夏天，运动方式更换，他们在每周日下午去学校的游泳馆游一到两小时。工作日期间这里只对学生开放，泳道也设置成专业泳道，到了周末，这里的规矩变得随意，泳池被划分为两块，除了专业泳道，还有一块普通区域，经常有学校老师带孩子来消磨时间。  
现在是下午三点二十八分，这个时间段人群密集，泳池同时聚集会游泳的人和不会游泳的人。黑尾一行人选了人最少的快速泳道，他钻进去。木兔直接跳进来，黑尾没来得及戴泳镜，水花溅进他眼睛。  
他低声谩骂，右手狠狠抹了把脸，当他再睁开眼睛，他第二次看见黄头发的年轻人。

黑尾第一次见到这个年轻人是在上个周末，时间比今天晚半个多小时。堆积成山的期中试卷占据黑尾的中午，等他赶到游泳馆，泳池里已经没几个人。木兔和赤苇在各自赛道沉默地游泳，黑尾选了第三列。  
他选的位置并不好，有人已经在他前面。前方的人速度很慢，黑尾跟在他身后，发现他好像并不会游泳。他的屁股撅得太高，脚蹬得太开，手臂从胸前一直划到背后，头从水中伸出来的动作像在呼救，好像下一秒就会立刻下沉。  
黑尾轻而易举地吸气，吐气，他缓慢地潜入水底，在水中，他打量年轻人的腿。他不是有意为之，他们恰好在同一个泳道，而年轻人挡在他前面，他得保持距离，否则他往前拨水的手指会刺向年轻人的脚掌。黑尾像被困在水里，他施展不开，艰难地跟在年轻人后面。  
游到泳池中央时年轻人停下，他站在浅水区的分界线没动，他水性不好，不敢踏足深水区。年轻人打算原路折返，他张开胳膊转身，手肘撞到正在前进的黑尾的肩膀。  
“不好意思。”年轻人说。  
黑尾停下，向年轻人摆手。泳镜外侧沾了一层水，他模糊地看见年轻人的手肘红了。  
年轻人没有在意黑尾的注视，他调转方向，再次游回浅水区。  
黑尾直接从年轻人旁边绕过去，他把手向斜下方划，在他绕过去时，他看见年轻人正在艰难挣扎。  
他加快速度，冲向深水区，到达终点后他伸直双腿用力蹬墙壁，他像条鱼，灵活地折返。  
年轻人依然漂在黑尾前面，他几乎还停在刚才的位置，黑尾只能再次在他身后往同样的方向游。  
他钻进水里又钻出，在蓝色的水和气泡中他看见年轻人抬起的腰和肌肉紧绷的大腿内侧，它的尽头是黑色的泳裤。黑尾看着泳裤在滑稽的动作中上蹿下跳，他觉得泳镜突然变得模糊，模糊的视线让他不知道自己处于泳池的哪个位置。他只觉得年轻人游得太慢，他被迫停留在同一个地方，即使他一刻不停地在划水，他依然一动不动，他被吸进静止的黑洞。  
等他终于到达浅水区，他看见年轻人短促地停止，他站稳，摘了泳镜大口喘气。有人在岸上喊年轻人的名字，因为他抬起头。  
岸上的人弯腰问他：“你还好吗？”  
年轻人说：“还行，今天就这样吧。”他继续喘气，一边爬上岸。  
黑尾站在浅水区，看岸边的人丢给他一条灰色毛巾，毛巾遮住他的头发也遮住他的表情，他背对着黑尾穿上黑色的拖鞋，他绕过泳池。  
同行的人突然叫住他：“啊，你的水杯——”他原路返回，拿起放在岸边的透明水壶，他弯腰低头，看见愣在原地的黑尾。  
黑尾认识他，他是自己的学生。黑尾教很多人，他不可能记住每个人的脸，但他记得眼前这个人，因为他努力让黑尾记住。他在讲座课和研讨课都表现积极，是不折不扣的好学生。黑尾继续看了他几眼，想起他的名字叫山口忠。  
“啊，”山口忠说，“黑尾老师。真巧。”  
黄头发的年轻人停下脚步，他回头喊山口，他问：“还不走吗？”  
山口说：“来了，”他转过头向黑尾鞠躬，“那我先走了。”  
黑尾点头，他还站着，一动不动，眼看山口和年轻人消失在角落，在木兔游过来前黑尾回过神来。

今天，他再次看见黄头发的年轻人。  
年轻人横在普通泳道中间，那里挤满了人，像下饺子，他是其中之一。今天山口忠似乎不在，岸上没有人，他是一个人来的。  
黑尾杵在浅水区，看年轻人停在边缘泳道，游半米就停下伸手抓着池子边缘大口呼吸。他像个被扔进水里的可怜虫，连状况都没有弄明白，就彻底陷进孤立无援。  
他还在看，有人在背后拍他，他回头，是赤苇。“你在看什么？”赤苇问。  
黑尾没有正面回答。他说：“木兔跳得太猛，水溅我眼睛里去了，”他再次抹脸，顺手将泳镜塞进水中，下一秒他把它捞起来。他戴上泳镜，深色的镜片让他看不清赤苇的表情，只能看见水面在人的动作中抖动，“现在没事了。”  
赤苇没再说话，他潜入水中，黑尾紧随其后。  
他们沉默地游了几个来回，木兔第一个返回浅水区。他从水中一跃而起，摘下眼镜，抓起岸边的水杯仰头喝水。喝完他懒得继续，他直接倚靠着水池墙壁不动了。  
黑尾从水里钻出来看着木兔：“你的笑脸好欠揍。”  
“是吗？”木兔惬意地仰头，“我只是觉得夏天真好，泳装万岁。”  
“木兔老师说这种话，不觉得有违师格吗？”赤苇漂到木兔旁边问。  
木兔抱怨：“赤苇，我只是感叹一下而已。老师也有欣赏美的权利吧，”他问黑尾，“是不是，黑尾？”  
黑尾说：“我们是来这闲聊的吗？继续游吧。”  
他抬手掀起漂在水上的浮标，从专业泳道滑进普通泳道。  
“黑尾，你去哪？”木兔问。  
“我不想和你比速度，”黑尾朝木兔摆手，并向他展现懒散，“让我这个老年人休闲地享受一下泳装和夏天。”  
刻意的轻松是虚伪的假象，黑尾真正想享受的东西并没有出现在语言中。他挤进人群密集的区域，不动声色地离年轻人更近。这一次，他更清晰地观察年轻人。黄头发杵在浅水区，他又白又瘦，像一根芦苇。芦苇会漂在水上，但他不会，这是唯一的区别。  
年轻人像在沉思，他盯着水面，阳光从窗外打进来，水变成金色，他也变成金色。下一秒他和金色真正融为一体，他钻进水中。黑尾看见了，他也钻进去。  
年轻人的动作和上周一样，黑尾看不见一点进步，他连普通泳道里的几岁小孩都比不过，他的艰难和孩子的生龙活虎对比得太明显，这种鲜明在黑尾眼中成为醒目的提示，大得像高速公路旁边蓝色的指示牌，上面标明前方五十米转弯就到达加油站。  
于是黑尾行动了。他装模作样在潜水去绕了一圈，绕到年轻人所在的位置。这个场景复制了上个周末，黑尾跟在他身后，他在看年轻人的脚踝。白色的小腿在前方摆动，年轻人不会利用水，是水在利用它。黑尾不由自主加快速度，他掌心向内合十，钻进水中，接着迅速转换掌心方向，将水切断，下压，水把黑尾送出表面，他呼吸，这个动作循环往复，他轻而易举追上年轻人。  
黑尾和年轻人距离太近，下一次潜进水中时，黑尾的手终于还是碰到了他的脚，年轻人蹬了过来，黑尾来不及反应，他的手掌打在年轻人的脚踝上。它很细，也许一只手就能捏断。  
黑尾吓了一跳，他停了下来，年轻人也是如此。在黑尾撞到他时，他开始挣扎，水里全是气泡，年轻人被气泡抬起来。他挣扎着站直身体开始猛烈咳嗽。  
黑尾害他呛水了。  
他摘下眼镜，用手臂蹭眼睛，他还在咳嗽，弓起的背上浮现脊椎骨的形状。他真瘦，像条白色的线，这条线蜷缩在一起，他回过头，黑尾看见他眉毛拧成一团，嘴巴也拧成一团，他看起来很烦躁，因为表情十分用力，把他额头和嘴角的皮肤都压碎了。  
黑尾凑过去：“嘿，”他说，“抱歉，我害你呛水了。”  
年轻人没有说话，他把眼睛眯成一条缝，看起来很戒备。他轻轻摇头，沉默地用手揉搓眼镜的镜面。  
黑尾说：“我看你不太会游泳。”  
年轻人低头调整眼镜，接着专注于把它重新戴回去。他警惕地用手指遮挡视线，他说：“这里全是不会游泳的人，你怎么就只看见我了。”  
他的话不留情面，黑尾讪笑，他还想辩解什么，但年轻人并不在乎，他的脸皱在一起，像新生儿那样皱，黑尾忍不住计算自己比他大几岁。  
年轻人没打算把时间留给无聊的算数，他摆好姿势，大概想绕过黑尾。黑尾暗自可惜，就像汽车在加油站前方爆胎，开不进去。然而，就算去顺利加了油，车继续开下去，它又会去哪里？  
“你愣着不动干什么？”有人在接近自己，黑尾听到不小的动静，原来是木兔。他直接绕过浮标，停在黑尾和即将离开的年轻人之间，“这是谁？”  
黑尾没有回答，年轻人却停下了，他的目光越过木兔和黑尾，他表情严肃，又有点尴尬。他说：“老师。”  
赤苇跟在木兔后面游过来，他意识到年轻人好像在叫他，他摘下泳镜：“……月岛，”他打量年轻人，“月岛萤，我记得你。”  
年轻人警惕的怒意消失，他变得毕恭毕敬，这让他看起来冷静又冰冷，刚才的一切似乎都没发生过。他向赤苇点头。  
“你们认识？”木兔问。  
“他是我的学生，”赤苇说，“他们的传播史是我带的。”  
黑尾恍然大悟：“那还挺巧的。”  
“他们是老师的朋友？”年轻人——他叫月岛萤——说。  
赤苇说是的。  
月岛说：“既然这样那我就不打扰了。”他钻进水中，憋气漂往起点。  
“看不出来，赤苇你还挺有威严 。”黑尾说。  
“为什么这么说？”赤苇不解。  
“他看起来很怕你。”木兔往月岛离开的方向张望。  
“不是我的问题，是他自己理亏。他经常翘课，这大概是他怕我的原因之一，”赤苇说，“虽然他成绩……确实不错，但出勤太低，平时分一塌糊涂。”  
黑尾说：“这么说，有人要挂科了？”  
赤苇说：“不清楚，这要看他自己。”  
黑尾笑嘻嘻地眼看月岛金黄的头发终于浮出水面，他到达目的地，手撑着瓷砖，挣脱水的牵拉，他爬上岸，逐一捡起岸边的毛巾和水杯，最后换上黑色的拖鞋。黑尾把月岛装进眼睛，有人也正在把黑尾装进眼睛。  
黑尾知道是赤苇，但他不为所动。  
他潜入水中，再也没有看见脆弱的脚踝。他想，汽车爆胎后停在原地，这对他而言不一定是坏事，可他仍然企图从后备箱拿出备用轮胎装上，汽车再次发动。  
黑尾以为要等到下一个周末才能再见到月岛，没想到第二天早上，他就又一次遇到他。  
每周一早上八点到十点黑尾有一节公选课，这种课都是用来凑学分用的，黑尾讲课意兴阑珊，在他听到铃声响起后，他打着呵欠走出教室。  
公选课都在公共楼上，这节课结束后，其他课的学生会进来，人流量在此时变多，楼梯口变得拥挤。黑尾在人群中逆行，学生朝他涌动，他在艰难地移动中看见了自己的学生山口忠。月岛萤一言不发地跟在他身后。  
原来他在平时就会戴眼镜。黑尾想，他脸真小，黑色的眼镜框轻松占据他的五官，他的表情无足轻重，也可能他确实面无表情。他弯腰驼背，顶着巨大的耳机，他低头躲在人群中，但黑尾依然看见了他。  
山口站在月岛前面，他以为黑尾在看自己，于是山口开口和他到招呼。  
他停了下来，月岛也停下，他摘下耳机，张了张嘴巴：“原来你是老师？”  
月岛不可置信的表情冒犯了黑尾，他问：“不像吗？”  
月岛摇头：“没有。不过，我以为老师会更死板一点。”他看向黑尾的头发。  
黑尾说：“那你对老师的刻板印象还真是根深蒂固。我们只负责教书，不负责在别的地方一板一眼，”他指着自己的头，“况且，这是睡出来的。”  
月岛显然没相信，他的表情出卖他，他笑出来：“老师，我要迟到了。”  
他从黑尾旁边绕过去，在重新戴上前，黑尾看见山口问他：“阿月，你认识黑尾老师？”  
“不认识。”月岛说。  
他穿过从楼梯口下来的人群，逆行而上，黑尾看不见他了。

黑尾每周只有一节公选课，而月岛是文传院的学生，G大校区分散，接下来一周他们没有碰面的机会。直到周末，黑尾和往常一样钻进游泳馆，木兔和赤苇并没来，他给黑尾发消息，说中午和赤苇一起在外吃饭，现在还没回去，下午游泳得迟半个小时。  
黑尾用右手回复“迟到的人请我喝酒”，左手推开更衣室的门。他走进去，看见月岛站在柜子前，把包往里面塞。  
黑尾收起手机，挑了月岛旁边的位置，柜子一共有两层，为了方便，黑尾一般都会选择上面的一个，可惜旁边的位置已经被人霸占，只有下面的柜子是空的。  
他在月岛腿边蹲下，他说话，声音挤在一起：“眼镜君，又见面了。”  
“我有名字。”月岛的声音在黑尾头顶盘旋。  
“我当然知道，”他说。他站起来，拽掉T恤，他发现月岛的手臂和自己的形成强烈色差，“我叫黑尾。黑尾铁朗。”  
月岛点头：“我也知道，黑尾老师。我的朋友是你的学生，他偶尔会和我提起你。”  
“为什么？因为我讲课好，吸引到他了？”  
“说你的课最好过，因为给分高。”他笑起来，表情客套，好像他确实在称赞黑尾。  
臭小子。黑尾暗骂。  
他开始回忆山口忠，他记得山口忠认真谨慎，经常会在答疑时间来敲办公室的门，月岛几乎是山口的反面，这两个人是怎么认识的，黑尾想。他再次蹲下，把衣服放进衣柜。  
“老师，别介意，”月岛弯下腰，黑尾笼罩在阴影中，他抬头，月岛已经摘掉了眼镜，黑色的泳镜在他手里从左边甩到右边，“我只是实话实说。”  
黑尾仰头，看见月岛金黄的眼珠，他说：“我不会和学生介意，”他从包里拿出泳镜，放到身后的椅子上，“我说，你在水下看得见吗？我记得你近视。”  
“泳镜也可以有度数，”他笑了笑，“怎么？难道不允许不会游泳的人具备基本常识？”  
黑尾没说话，他正在解开裤子的腰带。  
月岛在沉默中把泳镜戴在头上，向泳池的方向走，走了一步后他停下，向后撇了一眼。  
月岛缓慢地开口，他说：“老师，”黑尾抬头，看见月岛轻蔑的眼睛，“你观察得还真仔细。”  
他把黑尾留在原地，径直走去淋浴头下，他开始冲水。学校从不吝啬淋浴设备，淋浴头里的水又多又烫，月岛的皮肤变红，水珠从身上滑落，他湿透了。  
黑尾深吸一口气，他把目光收回，拽下裤子往衣柜里扔。裤子砸向柜子，发出闷哼。黑尾突然想起来手机还在口袋，他伸手掏手机，智能机的屏幕被他的手指戳亮，自动解锁，界面停留在短信页。第一条是木兔的回复，他说：“我和赤苇马上就到。”  
排在下面的短信是一连串和孤爪研磨的对话。  
黑尾问研磨，你最近过得怎么样。  
研磨说，照旧。  
黑尾说，照旧对我来说可不是好词。  
研磨问，那你变了吗？  
黑尾说，可惜，我想变，但生活过着过着就过成环形。  
孤爪研磨是黑尾铁朗的发小，他们从小在S区长大。黑尾在离开N大之前两人几乎形影不离。离职后，研磨依然留在S区工作，黑尾只身前往D区，不过两人联系一直没断，手机成为交流的媒介。  
“一切照旧啊，研磨。”短信停在这一条，没了下文。  
黑尾看着手机屏幕变黑，他关上柜子的门，转身走向淋浴。他随便冲了几秒就走进泳池，今天泳池的人还是一样多，尤其是孩子。  
月岛依然不会游泳，他钻进普通泳道，那里被小孩占据。月岛很高，在孩子中间更为显眼，他站在池子里，黑尾轻而易举就能看到他。  
黑尾站在泳池边脱鞋，他看见月岛的眉毛和之前一样皱，他对孩子烦躁不安，又不能真的向他们发火。孩子对此一无所知，他们只知道有个不属于他们年龄层的人闯入了孩子的领地，月岛成为异乡人，孩子用好奇的眼神包裹他。  
其实好奇之下还藏了别的东西，它们变成无数粒阿莫西林，蓝白相间的胶囊外壳是好奇，壳子中不为人知的颗粒是苦的，胶囊在人的喉咙中卡住后化开，颗粒掉出来，伤害红色的喉管。  
有人在观察月岛，和黑尾的观察不同，孩子的观察更大胆，年龄是好奇的借口，但年龄阻碍不了好奇向未知延伸，想石头砸进泥巴，它会下陷。  
黑尾站在地上俯视泳池中的孩子，他们的眼神有超脱的丑陋，它赤裸裸地写给黑尾看，眼神突然长大了，向一个不可控制的方向疾驰，变成一把锋利的刀，刀最终会刺穿月岛的脚踝，就是上次自己碰到的那个地方。  
黑尾突然气喘吁吁。记忆在此时泛滥，他眼前的场景从晃来晃去的蓝色水池变成汽车的方向盘，这是他自己的车，他坐在驾驶座，后备箱放着行李，他的起点是S区的家，终点是D区。  
车窗是打开的，窗外站着研磨。他手插/在口袋，面无表情，但眉毛压着左眼，滑稽赶走刻意营造的冷漠。他说：“阿黑，其实你没必要……”  
黑尾打断他：“盛情难却。木兔邀请我去的，而且我对他的课题感兴趣。研磨，”黑尾看向他，“我在哪里都一样，因为我一直是我。”  
“祝我一路顺风。”他发动引擎，汽车疾驰而去。  
黑尾踢开脱鞋，他朝着月岛的方向砸进水里。水池里的孩子被突如其来的水花溅到，他们开始兴奋，用同样好奇的目光看着新来的大人。  
黑尾游向月岛，他的两条手臂交替向前，自由泳的速度更快，他侧过脸呼吸，呼吸时他看见孩子们的注目礼和他们看月岛时一样。  
黑尾接近了月岛，他在泳池边缘尴尬地盘旋，终于在月岛旁边停下。他看着月岛的手腕，它和脚踝一样又细又白，毫无力量，却抓住黑尾的眼睛，在白色中，黑尾意识到孩子的眼神只是好奇，装了颗粒的阿莫西林只有一颗，它是黑尾的。  
“干什么？”月岛向后退了半步，他看着黑尾。  
黑尾冲动地跳进池子，游了过来，他的行为吓到了月岛，但他已经想好了一套说辞，他是来指责月岛可笑的游泳姿势的。他正准备开口，此时有人在叫他。他仰头。  
木兔和赤苇沿着泳池边缘走过来，木兔说：“喂，你怎么混在小孩子里头，”他弯腰嘲笑黑尾，扭头看见和他面面相觑的月岛，“哎，又见面了？”  
月岛放下紧张情绪，替换成礼貌的面具。他向木兔和赤苇点头。  
“我说，”木兔在月岛面前蹲下，“你根本不会游泳，怎么每周都来啊。”  
“我猜是为了学分吧？”黑尾凑过去，左手撑在泳池边缘，“听说参加考试的人只要3分钟内游完100米就算过了，然后不用上体育课。”  
“哦？”木兔问，“还能这样？”  
“对啊，”黑尾说，他又一次调侃月岛，“毕竟你连专业课都懒得上，更何况是体育课。不过，为了学分来游泳，还真是够折腾你的。”  
赤苇跨过来，脚趾踢到黑尾的手臂。他问：“黑尾老师怎么知道的这么清楚？”  
黑尾龇牙咧嘴：“我向来和学生关系好。他们乐意告诉我，我也没办法。”  
月岛对黑尾的讥讽不为所动，他说：“确实如此。没什么事的话，我就先自己游了。”  
“哎，别呀，”黑尾说，他向月岛的方向漂，浸泡着他的水因为他的动作开始摇晃，他倒向月岛，“按你这样的游法，你还不如赶紧去报节简单的体育课，比如啦啦操，甩甩花球比游泳适合你。”  
月岛的眉毛挤在眼镜上，他被惹怒了。  
黑尾继续说：“我看你连换气都不会。”  
月岛的怒气太短暂，它只持续了一秒左右。他叹了口气：“我确实不会。”  
成功了。黑尾想，他说：“我可以教你。”  
月岛沉默地靠着泳池边缘。他说：“好啊，麻烦老师了。”  
木兔再次站起来：“既然这样，那我和赤苇去那边咯。”他指着对面的快速泳道。  
黑尾点头，目送赤苇跟着木兔绕过泳池。他听到赤苇在和木兔说话，他能听见是因为赤苇的声音足够大。他说：“你为什么让黑尾一个人教他，你不过去吗？”  
木兔用手指旋转泳镜，他看起来似乎什么都不明白。他说的话黑尾同样听见了。他说：“为什么我要过去，黑尾一个人教眼镜仔绰绰有余。”  
木兔和赤苇绕过泳池，黑尾留在普通泳道。在岸上，赤苇一直偏头打量自己，黑尾发现了，他支起胳膊夸张地左右摇摆，赤苇终于回过头。  
黑尾从鼻腔里喷出一口气，他转头问月岛：“你完全没学过游泳？”  
月岛摇头。  
“你的朋友——也没教过你？”他问，“就上次陪你来的。”  
月岛沉默片刻：“你说山口吗？他不会游泳。”  
“这么说，除了他你没别的朋友了？”黑尾开始夸张地笑，他拖长音节，“真可怜。”  
“对啊，”月岛并没有看他，他低声说，“我并不讨人喜欢。”  
黑尾以为月岛会反驳自己，或者用更不礼貌的话回击他，至少不会是妥协，但月岛向来出乎意料。黑尾吓了一跳，他慌乱地说：“抱歉。”  
月岛转过头：“终于对我有罪恶感了，老师？”他笑了起来，“你真的是成年人吗，够幼稚的。”  
原来还是被摆了一道。黑尾想，他自知理亏，他在最近的周日下午幼稚成高中生，比现在的月岛还要小，他被泳池里其他的孩子同化，他也希望真的如此。  
“老师不是要教我吗？那不快点开始。”  
黑尾调整呼吸，作出成年人该有的姿态。他说：“从最简单的开始吧。”  
他划到月岛面前：“一般来说，新手都会选择蛙泳，所以，我教你蛙泳。你要记住，蛙泳的诀窍在于节奏感，你跳进水里，蹬腿时，双手合十向前，同时用鼻子在水里把肺里的空气全部吐出来。然后你收腿，腿并在一起，伸手向侧下方压下去，”他模拟划水的动作，“注意，是从两侧往下压，手肘横在胸前90度左右的位置，不要太向后。接着，你借助水的浮力，用嘴大口吸气，速度要快，而且要深，直到空气再次灌满你的肺。”  
“你试试。”黑尾顺势拍打月岛的背。  
月岛点头，他模仿黑尾的动作，潜入水中时蹬腿，腿并拢的同时手向后摆动，但他的模仿停留在表面，他还是没有力气，他用力伸长脖子，水没有帮助他，反而成了阻力，好像水下有东西在抓住他的头发，而他在极力挣脱。  
他呛了口水，猛地从水里站起来，他摘掉眼镜，开始咳嗽。  
“喂，”黑尾游过去，“还行吗你？”  
月岛咳了一会，他点头。  
黑尾说：“你的姿势是错的。不是你的头带动身体，是手臂被水带动，这种感觉你得自己摸索，听别人描述是没用的。”  
月岛嗯了一声，他重新戴上眼镜。  
“你再试试，”黑尾说，“如果你害怕，我可以扶着你的腰。”他张开手，看上去快要笼罩住月岛。  
月岛看着黑尾的掌心，他突然笑了出来。他抬头看向黑尾，他语气真诚：“老师，你这么帮我有什么目的？”  
黑尾什么也没想，他脱口而出：“我乐善好施。”  
月岛说：“是吗？”  
“不可信吗？”  
月岛轻飘飘地摇头，他低声说了什么，黑尾没听清。“什么？”黑尾问。  
月岛说：“这种话从你嘴里说出来，有点虚伪。”  
黑尾看着月岛，他说：“真可惜，我最痛恨虚伪的人，”他目不转睛，和月岛对峙，“但有时候我们需要点到为止。”他轻声说。黑尾用余光看见木兔和赤苇连续游了好几个来回，他们从快速泳道离开，从水中穿过浮标，往黑尾身边游。  
“继续吧。”他催促月岛。  
月岛艰难地开始游泳，黑尾跟在他身后，他观察月岛蹬腿的动作。  
他想起第一次见到月岛时他蹬腿的样子。他的脚踝依然很细，他跟腱很长，一路连接至小腿的肌肉，他的腿依然分得很开，轻飘飘划过冰凉的水，留下一串没用的气泡。在气泡中，黑尾想起上一次他没抓住妄想中的脚踝。这次他抓住了，他真的用一只手就握住了它，如果捏下去，它就真的碎了。  
月岛从水里弹了出来。他气喘吁吁，脖子通红，他看起来像呛水，但更像溺水者。  
“喂！”赤苇穿过游泳池，“你怎么了？”  
月岛吐出灌进嘴里的水：“什么也没有，”他抹了把脸，“我呛到了。”  
“阿月，你的节奏不太对，好像有点同手同脚。而且，你的腿分得太开，发力点不对，根本游不快。”黑尾说。他看见月岛用金黄的眼睛凝视自己。  
但他什么也没说。月岛没有揭穿黑尾，他在赤苇面前对黑尾的建议表示赞同。  
黑尾看着赤苇：“既然这样，那我继续教他？”  
赤苇的嘴巴抿在一起，他干巴巴地说好，接着转身离开。  
黑尾和月岛换了个方向，他凑近月岛：“刚才吓到你了。”他的声音因为心虚颤抖。  
月岛还在喘气，黑尾看着他的侧脸，以为他会开口讥讽自己，或者直言不讳地揭露黑尾，让他在尴尬中挣扎。结果月岛笑了，他低声问：“这是在和我道歉？”  
黑尾说是的。  
月岛说：“那老师准备怎么补偿？”  
黑尾咽了口唾沫，他说：“我保证让你通过考试。”  
“就这样吗？”月岛的语气低落，他把某种诡异的委屈在语言中展现地淋漓尽致，让黑尾快信以为真。  
“等会我可以请你吃饭，”黑尾说。这是他自己想象过的场景，但他没想到机会是月岛主动交出来的，“你爱吃什么？”  
月岛想了半晌，什么也没想出来。  
游泳结束后，赤苇问黑尾晚上有什么安排。黑尾指着身后的月岛说：“有饭局。”  
赤苇看着黑尾，他总是面无表情，可情绪在表情之下，他能保持冷静，但他的眼睛不行。他的眼珠像审讯室的灯，他在沉默中施压。  
黑尾置之不理，他说：“你知道的，学生们和我走得近是我的一贯来的魅力。”  
赤苇难得笑了出来，不过笑声并不好听，像屋檐上往下掉的冰锥：“别自欺欺人。”

从游泳馆出来时天已经黑了。黑尾抬头看东方的黑云逐渐吞没西边仅存的蓝，他顺着云层颜色的渐变变换朝向，从左边转到右边，最后低头。此时月岛从游泳馆正门走出来。  
黑尾回头问他：“眼镜君，还没想好吃什么吗？”  
月岛摇头。  
黑尾说：“这附近有一家居酒屋不错。我才来的时候木兔和赤苇他们带我去过。”  
月岛说：“都行，那就去吧。”  
居酒屋不远，就在校外。黑尾向月岛解释，这里靠近教工宿舍，所以附近街道的被各色餐饮占据，不过好吃的也就一两家。月岛模糊地敷衍，他好像对食物并不在乎，他在街道拥挤的招牌中东张西望，颜色各异的灯光照在他身上，他变得五颜六色。  
黑尾在一家不起眼的店面前停下：“就是这里。”月岛被他拽进去。  
这里地方小，人多，黑尾甚至看到一些熟悉的面孔，比如隔壁办公室的行政老师。他视而不见，径直走进角落的桌子，月岛被他安排在靠墙的位置，他坐在外面，顺手将菜单递给月岛。  
“你几岁了？”黑尾问。  
“不到20，”他把头埋进菜单里，“就算到了，我也不会喝酒。”  
黑尾说：“我知道，你想喝我也不会同意。”  
月岛放下菜单，他直视黑尾：“为什么？”  
“老师放任学生喝酒，或者说，主动邀请学生喝酒，这种场景真够诡异的，”他夸张地打哆嗦，右手却在迅速翻阅菜单，“点完了吗？”  
月岛想对黑尾的前一句话说点什么，但它被打断，月岛只能作罢。他说：“我不是很饿，也不知道吃什么。”  
黑尾知道他大概率只是懒得做选择，尤其是吃饭这种无关紧要的事情。于是他伸手招呼老板，点了平时会吃的菜，外加一瓶饮料和一壶清酒。  
老板收走菜单，黑尾说：“你比我想得还要懒。”  
月岛说：“老师，你才见我几次。”  
“也是，”黑尾说，“但是赤苇见过你很多次。虽然也没那么多。”  
月岛的脸变得尴尬，他说：“难道你是为了批评我才请我吃饭？”  
“当然不是。你翘赤苇的课关我什么事。不过那家伙上课就那么无聊？”  
“你明知道我只去了几节，还问我这个？我不知道，”月岛如实回答，“也许别人觉得有意思，赤苇老师够年轻，他们认为他不是惹人厌的老学究，但是我不这么觉得。”  
“怎么说？”黑尾问。此时第一道菜端上来，是豆腐。  
“你明知故问？”月岛说，“我还以为你会率先和赤苇老师打听我。”  
黑尾挑起一根眉毛，他弓背伸长脖子，越过桌面凑近月岛：“这么自信？我为什么要打听你？”  
月岛忽视黑尾的挑衅，他看起来胜券在握。他说：“这和你教我游泳是一个道理。”  
好吧。黑尾暗自叹了口气，他承认了。老板端着第二道菜走来，黑尾盯着长条盘子里装着刺身，鱼的皮肤被剥干净，呈现真实的肌肉组织。  
“赤苇只说过你经常翘课，”黑尾拿起酒倒进杯子，“但其余的他守口如瓶。可能他对你的唯一印象就是热衷逃课的坏学生。”  
“随便他怎么觉得，”月岛从鼻子里发出闷哼，“我不也正准备和他的朋友‘诋毁’他吗？”  
黑尾一愣，他变得兴致勃勃：“看来你怨言很多。”  
“并不是，”月岛摇头，“只是实话实说，但实话都不好听。”  
后续的菜接二连三往上端，月岛不为所动。他说：“我对赤苇老师并不了解，我只是在谈论他作为一个老师的状态。他讲的内容中规中矩，布置的论文也中规中矩，所有人都谈论他的年轻，我看他恰恰相反，”他用筷子拨碎装在自己碗里的豆腐，豆腐被酱油淹没，不再是白色，“他中规中矩，所以我就提出这个事了。你应该知道学校每年期中和期末都会有匿名评教，我把我想说的都说了，而且，”他笑了笑，“都是很烂的形容词。这种评价系统一般形同虚设吧，里面差不多全是好话，一旦有和别人不一样的东西横在里面，想不注意都难。”  
“他当然看到了，”月岛接着说，“也在课上提过这件事，虽然是一笔带过。但事情什么都没变，他还是老样子，继续讲中规中矩的东西。既然书上都有，那我没必要专门去上他的课。”  
“所以你是因为害怕他而不去上课了？”黑尾说，“因为意见是你提的。”  
“我并不怕他，只是没想到说实话的只有我一个人，我讨厌引人注目……算了，”他顿了顿，“虽然系统上写的是匿名，但是谁知道呢。”  
“其实，”黑尾用手撑着下巴，他笑着露出牙齿，他笑是因为他能完全感受到月岛在底气不足，他是一个躲在人群中的人，结果不小心与人流逆行，虽然不知道他具体对赤苇说了什么，但他意识到这种行为太显眼，“老师并没有系统权限，我们都只能看到评价。你的想法说不定只是做贼心虚哦。”  
黑尾说的不完全对。老师确实没有权限，但信息只要想查到总会被查到，不过赤苇的心思怎么可能分给一个小毛孩，他的眼睛几乎全给了同一个人，黑尾想。  
“是吗？”月岛把眼睛眯起来，他拿起左手边的饮料，玻璃瓶遮住他的鼻子和嘴巴，把它们折射成扭曲的样子，“我以为对老师而言，利用权威是非常简单的事。”  
“简不简单是一回事，想不想用，对谁去用，又是另一回事，”黑尾说，“吃饭吧。”  
黑尾喝完瓶子里最后一口酒，放下杯子时他看见月岛碗里还剩了不少东西。他吃得真少，难怪瘦得像一根木棍。他会被轻易折断吗，如果把他摁倒在地，即使地上铺了软的东西，他还是会在撞击的瞬间碎掉吗。多数人的想象里，年轻人似乎永远都是脆弱的代名词。  
他看着月岛抽出纸巾擦拭他的嘴角，他的脸快和纸一样白。年轻人被认为脆弱，因为他们像纸，上面能轻易被弄出折痕，各种颜色的笔在纸上划线，最后变成完全不同的东西。他们长大了。  
长大的过程有笔和捏皱纸的手来推波助澜，纸是无辜的，但这种幻想总会在脑子里盘旋，每个人都是这样，不过它们大多也只是幻想。幻想本身没有对错，可它被人加以利用，从圆环发酵成尖锐的线条，它捆住人，也划破人的皮肤。  
黑尾环视四周，客人比刚才少得多，他们周围已经多出几个空位，嘈杂逐渐减弱。黑尾拿出手机查看时间。  
“差不多了吧，”他问，“回去吗？”  
月岛点头。  
他们打算原路折返，黑尾问月岛他住在哪里，月岛说他住在校区北部的宿舍，黑尾走在月岛后面，和他说要送他回去，月岛没说话，他默许了这个行为。他们走回学校，月岛告诉黑尾他的宿舍距离游泳馆大概需要横穿整个校区的对角线，因为游泳馆在东南方向。  
黑尾说，那还真不太方便，不像我们，宿舍就在附近。他接着感叹：“大费周章来游泳馆，真是自找麻烦。”  
“比上体育课好。”月岛说。  
黑尾问：“这么讨厌运动？看来你高中三年应该都在回家部。”  
“社团？”月岛回忆，“高一参加过，后来退了。”  
“是什么？”  
“排球部，”他仰着头，好像在回忆，“我哥哥喜欢排球，我偶尔会陪他打，所以我会。”  
“就因为你会打排球，所以参加了社团？”  
“山口想打，我陪他去看了一眼。后来他参加了，没过多久我也就退了。因为社团活动会浪费时间。而且，我不是说了吗，”他回过头，“我不讨人喜欢。”  
黑尾撇嘴：“我可不这么觉得，”他向前跨了一步，跟上去，“你高中打什么位置。”  
“MB。问这个干什么？”  
“我高中就是排球部的，而且我也是MB，”黑尾指着自己的胸口，“还是队长。”  
“哇哦，真是厉害。”月岛面无表情地赞叹。  
黑尾对月岛的讥讽视而不见，他上下打量月岛，从裸/露在T恤外的手臂一路向下直到裤子下的小腿：“你当时也这么瘦？”  
他的声音不大，他们走在人行道上，学校里的学生三两成群，马路上有汽车来往，轮胎摩擦地面，混在其他行人漫无目的的交谈中，声音由远及近，压碎黑尾的疑惑。  
“什么？”月岛果然没有听见。  
黑尾耸肩，说他在设想某个可能。他说：“如果在球场上遇到我的是你，你肯定会输，”他开始小幅度摇摆手臂，模拟游泳入水前的姿势，“因为你好像在用错误的方式利用四肢。”它们不像天然长在月岛身体上的一部分，反而成为他的累赘。他也不爱护他的身体，让它在已经形成习惯的饥饿中变得瘦弱。  
“你打过来的球我肯定能轻而易举拦住，接着，”黑尾扬起右手，向下甩了过去，“就这么打回去。”  
“随便老师怎么说，”月岛对此不想表态，他懒洋洋地在开着灯的建筑前停下，“我到了。”  
黑尾站在原地看着月岛的左腿跨过建筑物前的两节台阶，他对月岛说他要走了。  
月岛的右腿没来得及跨上去，他停下来，率先侧过上半身，接着全部转过来。宿舍一楼的门和窗子都开着，白炽灯穿过玻璃，打在月岛背后，光线很强，月岛的脸变成看不清的黑色，五官开始模糊，他只能听见月岛说话。  
月岛问：“你说我方式错了，那你下周还去游泳吗？”  
黑尾想脱口而出说他去。这时他突然想起木兔提醒过他，他们准备合作的课题已经提交了报告，下周得去K大举办的联合研讨会走个过场。  
他说：“真不巧，下周我要去K县出差。”  
“好吧，那就算了。”月岛的右腿终于跨上台阶，他用黑尾可以察觉到的失落语气向他道别。  
黑尾看着他越去越远，他发现这个时间的宿舍楼下居然没有人，只有他和月岛，以及月岛背后的光线和距离自己两米之外的路灯，黑尾在灯光之间。  
他低头踩了脚地上的沙子，抬头时他对着月岛离开的方向喊了一句眼镜仔。  
月岛又一次回头。黑尾说：“不如这样，你把号码给我，我们可以随时联系。”  
月岛说：“需要我给你吗？你们不应该可以随便查看学生的信息吗。”  
“这怎么可能，”黑尾说，“我想要的是你的号码，不是邮箱。而且，我想让你亲手给我，”他提高音量，让他的话更有说服力，“否则也太不尊重你了。”  
月岛在原地没动，过了几秒，他原路折返，同时从口袋中掏出手机，他摁亮屏幕，勾选到通讯页面，他把手伸在黑尾的下巴底下，黑尾看见屏幕上分成四行三列的数字，他拿起手机，熟练地按下一串数字。  
月岛拿回手机，他点击通话，黑尾的右边口袋发出蜂鸣。月岛说：“好了。”  
蜂鸣瞬间停止，黑尾说那好吧他真的要走了，但月岛依然站在他面前，虽然他依然背对着光，他现在凑得足够近，黑尾能完全看见清他的五官。它们很平坦，冷静，月岛的嘴皮无声地张开闭合，嘴唇组成一个词组。他说：“虚伪。”  
黑尾并不明白他为什么这么说。  
第二个周一上午十点，黑尾在二楼楼梯拐角又一次看到赶去楼上上课的山口忠和月岛萤，这个场景和上周一样又不一样，人群是拥挤的，月岛也依然一言不发，不过他的耳机挂在脖子上，他和山口并行。山口看到黑尾的同时，月岛也看见了。  
山口照例和黑尾打招呼。黑尾以为月岛会刻意绕过自己，或者干脆地视而不见，但他判断失误，月岛直勾勾地盯着他，他向自己摇摇右手。  
黑尾听到脑子里发出一秒嗡响，像机器连接点的齿轮上掉了一粒沙子，它卡住了，但它不能表现出来，否则机器又会被报废，即使它没有故障，沙子在下一轮旋转中会掉出去，但车间的管理人并不在乎机器是因为什么东西暂停的。  
黑尾抬手抹了一把鼻子，他迅速冷静下来，手放下后他向月岛回报礼貌的微笑。  
月岛绕了过去，和黑尾擦肩而过，他的表情稀松平常，不自然的居然另有其人。黑尾发现山口回头用露骨的警惕打量自己，接着转头和月岛交谈，他们逐渐走远，黑尾不能听见任何对话，他只听到其他学生的脚步声，还有他的心脏在他耳朵旁边敲打，一下两下，急切得像打击乐的高潮部分。  
他激动得不像个成年人，这种激动来自出乎意料，月岛比他想得更直接，和他相比，黑尾确实站在虚伪这一边。

周六上午，黑尾锁上宿舍的门时惊觉这一周过得很快，虽然一切如常，什么都没变，他依然给学生授课，改作业，答疑……黑尾走下楼梯，他找到了问题所在。  
以往每周黑尾都会花费几个小时用于学生答疑，这几个小时大多被山口忠占据。他似乎总是在老师和作业之间周旋，然而这周他居然没再敲过黑尾办公室的门，只是在短暂的课间休息中简单询问两句。  
黑尾想，难道认真的山口最终选择妥协，他也许要被月岛同化了。  
月岛的脸赶走山口在黑尾脑中的形象，黑尾像想起什么，他掏出手机打字，信息还没编辑完，手机上的按键被一串汽车喇叭声打断。他抬头看见木兔坐在副驾驶，他将头和手臂伸出窗外，喊着黑尾的名字催促他。  
他眯着眼睛观察停在眼前的黑色汽车，这是赤苇的车。  
黑尾拉开车门。“一周不见，你就辞职做司机了？”他讥讽坐在驾驶座上的赤苇，同时伸手搭上他的椅背，拽着它往车里钻。  
“你胡说什么？”木兔回头，目光疑惑，暗含责备，“是我拜托他来的。”  
“我刚好没什么事，就顺便送送你们，等会就回去。”赤苇还是老样子，他对此习以为常。  
“好吧，好呗。”黑尾无辜地撇嘴。  
赤苇发动引擎，黑尾也不再说话，他打开手机，继续编辑短信。收件人那一栏当然是月岛萤，他开门见山，问月岛周末有什么安排。  
对面回复得不快，可能正在睡梦中享受周末。过了半个小时，黑尾的手机终于发出短促的提示音，月岛的回复很简洁，“明天继续游泳。”他说。  
黑尾调侃说他以为年轻人的娱乐活动会更丰富，月岛没有理他。他没等到月岛的反馈，于是继续打字。他叮嘱月岛，说他的姿势依然是错的，而且他不能很好掌握换气的时机，这也会很容易呛水，所以不要趁他不在的时候去深水区。  
月岛说，就算黑尾在那他也不想冒那个险。  
黑尾还想继续回复什么，车子突然猛烈地抖了一下，黑尾的身体不受控制地向前倒。赤苇居然把刹车踩到底，这一点都不像他，但黑尾没空想这么多，他几乎被甩出去。  
他迅速抬头，愤怒地看着赤苇的后脑勺，这不够解气，于是他从后视镜里看他，同时他也看到了自己，他被装进镜子，从他的脸，再到他的上半身，他的手臂因为惯性横在面前，手里抓着的手机屏幕很亮，亮光打在镜子中，黑尾不仅看见他没来得及放下去的嘴角——太明显了，他想，——还看到赤苇同样打量自己的眼睛。  
他是故意的，黑尾当然知道。他想咬牙切齿，但木兔的声音打断他，他说：“赤苇，你如果累了换我来开。”  
赤苇目视前方，看着信号灯变成绿色，他拐了个弯，希尔顿酒店的标志出现在左前方。他平静地说：“没事，已经到了。”

赤苇把车停在酒店门口，有两个人走了出来。其中一个绕过车头打开驾驶座的门，示意赤苇他会负责把车开去停车场，赤苇向他摇了摇头，表示他等会就会离开。  
另一个是这次研讨会的负责人，他简短地向黑尾三人点头后直接带领木兔走进酒店，同时立刻开始和他聊起优化问题。  
木兔看起来完全不是一个稳重的人。他看起来冒进，冲动，他的嗓音向来很大，中气十足，说话时他热衷于将五官组合成夸张的样子。他的外在形象通常会让人联想到活力四射的运动员，而不是专注于非线性问题的学者，但也只是看起来。  
当话题从不着边际的东西转变为专业的探讨，木兔的眼神变得认真，他在皮肤表面树立一道屏障，只有能跟得上他思维的人才能进去。  
黑尾自诩是个聪明人，他能轻而易举走进木兔的屏障，但他无法创造一个，这是他和木兔的区别，他深谙此理。  
他看着木兔在前方侃侃而谈，他走上前。赤苇此时突然站在黑尾旁边。“耀眼吧。”赤苇问。  
黑尾一愣，他迅速点头：“确实，不过——”他拖长音，“我也不赖。”  
他试图用平常的语气缓和与赤苇之间的尴尬气氛，赤苇并不领情。他目视前方，眼神的尽头是木兔的背，他单刀直入地问：“前辈，你刚才在车上，是在和我的学生聊天吗？”  
黑尾没有肯定，也没否定，他摆出一副无辜的脸：“我的魅力也不至于让你移情别恋吧。”  
“黑尾前辈。”赤苇用余光确认木兔的位置，用他听不见的声音郑重地叫黑尾。  
“干什么。”  
“你不会忘记你为什么从N大离开吧？”  
黑尾斜着眼睛看他：“我以为是我自己主动离职的。”  
“我知道。”  
“而且，我也知道离职并不是我的问题。这并不是我的错。”  
“我知道，”赤苇的声音中有轻微的颤动，这让语言蒙上一层怀疑，“我知道你是无辜的。”  
“无辜？”黑尾嗤之以鼻，“那要看你们怎么定义。”  
“我当然知道，”赤苇重复着说，他把拳头捏在一起，又再次无力地放下，“我没有在说以前的事，也不是试图指责你，我只是在预防你现在犯错。”  
“如果大家都认为我错了，那我就再离开学校就好。我不是走投无路的人。”  
“那木兔前辈会伤心，”赤苇终于把看着木兔的眼睛拽回来，他直视黑尾，整张脸皱成崎岖的模样，“你是他非常欣赏的人，他不希望你再次因为无关紧要的因素离开。”  
“你也说了是无关紧要的因素，”黑尾舒展表情，和赤苇相比，他显得格外轻松，“所以其实你心里也不觉得你预防的东西是‘错’的。你知道，这和大家，包括你，都不该有什么关系。”  
“再说了，”黑尾扭过头看着赤苇紧绷的侧脸，“我只是教你的学生换气，就像木兔教会你换气一样。除了你的学生，我也可以教任何人换气。”  
“你到底在担心什么？”黑尾的语调轻飘飘上扬，“你应该知道不是所有人都和我是同一类人。”  
赤苇张嘴，他急切地说：“他和你聊过他的事情吗？你知道他为什么翘我的课吗？他——”  
他的话没有说完，木兔打断了他。木兔在酒店门前催促黑尾时发现赤苇依然站在原地，他问：“赤苇，你还没走？你们在聊什么？”  
“什么都没有，”赤苇快步走过去，“我怕你落了东西，你再检查一下，比如西装，还有昨晚赶的稿子。”  
木兔恍然大悟，他夸赞赤苇果然是最细心的人，他指着脚边的行李箱，又从口袋中掏出皱巴巴的纸。他向赤苇炫耀：“万事俱备，没问题的。”  
赤苇从木兔手中夺过他的演讲稿，把它摊平，沿着中间线对着两次。他说：“你记得把它保存好，否则明天找不到，你肯定会因为紧张一蹶不振，最后直接翘掉会议。那到时候我可会笑你。”  
他郑重其事地将叠好的纸片重新塞回木兔的口袋。他说：“那我就先回去了，木兔前辈，明天结束提前打我电话，如果我有空就来接你。”  
他向木兔摆手道别，转身时黑尾正朝着他离开的方向走。  
黑尾与他擦肩而过，两个人的手臂撞在一起，黑尾说：“赤苇，你不该指责我，”他发出顽劣的笑声，企图用声音激怒赤苇，他想看清赤苇眼中出现被戳穿后的怒火，“你明明也在假借某些名义，满足自己的私心。”  
“我们差不多在做同一件事。”黑尾说。  
他没有停下脚步，也没有停止夸张的笑声，这很恼人，然而赤苇并没有被激怒，相反，他叹了口气。叹息最终飘进黑尾的耳朵，消失在耳蜗尽头。

木兔和黑尾在周日傍晚从K县返回东京，研讨会主办方负责把他们送回学校。木兔坐在黑尾旁边给赤苇打电话，告知他没必要过来接他们。  
黑尾轻生说：“那他应该会很失望。”  
“什么？”木兔放下手机，“你说赤苇吗？为什么要失望，我以为他会更想在家呆着，而不是在两个县之间来回转。我可不想看他那么累，虽然他不怎么开口，但他累的时候会一言不发，真是怪可怕的。”  
“我瞎扯的，”黑尾耸了耸肩膀，“你说的挺对的，如果是我，我也不想被人使唤。”  
“是吧，”木兔咧开嘴笑，他毫无防备，坦诚地向黑尾炫耀赤苇，“所以赤苇真是我的头号好搭档，如果他学的也是运筹，要么是统计，我可能就不需要你了。”他拍打黑尾的背，让他明白这是个无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“那我真应该感谢他。”当然，也想同情他，黑尾沉默地说。  
“对了，你等会有什么安排？”  
“怎么了？”  
“赤苇说他下午没事，就去买了菜，顺便还有酒。晚上可以直接去他家吃。”  
“他没去游泳？”  
“一个人懒得去呗，”木兔理所当然，“你等会一起来吗？”  
他想起赤苇昨天的叹息，他大概永远不会让木兔听到这个声音。他说：“我就不去了。”  
“那好吧，我和他说一声。”木兔低头编辑短信。  
黑尾盯着他的手机，手机中发出波浪撞击身体的声音，蓝色的水变成白色的水花，有人在艰难的划行中搁浅。  
他从口袋中掏出手机，时间显示五点三十五，初学者的游泳训练应该已经结束了，他大概背着白色运动包，耳机压在没完全吹干的金色头发上，里面的音乐一首接一首地放，陪他从学校的东南角走向北边。  
黑尾掏出手机，他问：“今天怎么样？”  
“一般般。”过了几分钟，月岛发来简短的回复。  
“我还是不会换气。”他继续发来第二条短信。  
“没关系，”黑尾说，“慢工出细活。”  
“那我会无法通过考试，然后如你所愿，去报个啦啦操？”  
“老师，你是不是在悄悄期待这种场景。”月岛咄咄逼人。  
黑尾发现自己的手在抖，原来是他正在极力地憋笑，他真想笑出来，但他这么做了，驾驶员和坐在旁边打盹的木兔都会被他吓到，有些事在几不可闻时没有对错，如果它发出巨大的声音，引起一连串波纹，它可能就错了。  
他发了一串滑稽的表情，让它们成为情绪的替代。  
“老师，我记得你应该很忙，”月岛说，“你之前说了你要出差，但你现在居然闲到给我发这个。”  
“这表情我都不用。”  
黑尾在想象月岛讥讽的坏笑，然而这完全无法激怒他。  
“我正在出差，但事情结束了，”黑尾说，“所以下周我会继续去游泳。”  
“那我提前拜托老师咯。”月岛一字一顿。  
黑尾说不必客气，他还在打字，脑子中却控制不住地开始塑造月岛的形象。  
他很年轻，才二十岁，他的脸上没有棱角，骨架之上的皮肤一定平坦而光滑。他在人群之中塑造的冷漠和疏离掩盖不了青春的事实。  
二十岁的人是真的认为他们能主张很多事情的发生，事件的好坏仅仅与他们有关，其他人全部成为旁观者和局外人，他们企图保持某种自我。  
和他相比，黑尾身上再多的玩世不恭都像徒有其表，他早就远离二十岁，他清楚地知道自己和木兔与赤苇才是一代人，然而他从没有停止渴望让他的年轻岁月永垂不朽。  
年轻人是不会掩藏欲望的，黑尾想做年轻人，所以他不否认他对月岛萤的好奇。非要给这个好奇定性，黑尾愿意把它看作一见钟情，他无法拒绝脆弱的漂亮东西，就像他无法否认过去的自己。  
不过，这种好奇大概会无疾而终，就在月岛学会换气，顺利通过考试之后吧，他想。他和赤苇说过，并非所有人都是自己的同类，至于月岛，自己对他的喜好一无所知。  
他看不出来月岛喜欢男人还是女人，他似乎对一切变化都展现出平平无奇的反应。黑尾唯一能看出来的只有月岛对老师这层身份的挑衅，他明目张胆地接近黑尾，用蹩脚的小动作逐渐靠近他，并且试图激怒他。  
黑尾想，可能正如月岛自己所言，也许他确实不讨人喜欢。他可能热衷激怒他不喜欢的某类人，也仅仅只会永远停留在激怒的层面，激怒之下什么也没有，它是一片断崖。  
即使断崖下面有片海，黑尾会过去吗？他想起泳池蓝色的水，月岛白色的身体在水面艰难地从左漂到右，最后漂到他面前，他第无数次看到月岛的脚踝，上面有一片红色的抓痕，如果抓痕不愿意消失，它就会开始流血，水池会变成无法挽回的黑色，黑尾乘尾挑断跟腱的凶手，他试图用手揉皱没有思想的纸，用红色的笔在纸上画没有规则的线条。  
他低头看着手机，月岛没有再继续回复，对话在客套中终止，黑尾居然用听不见的声音松了口气。  
在此时，黑尾突然想起昨天和赤苇戛然而止的对话，赤苇想说什么？难道他用了权限，得知给他一连串反对意见的人就是月岛？所以赤苇也要开始攻击月岛，告知自己月岛其实是个彻头彻尾的浑小子？接着让自己看清他目中无人的幼稚的真面目？  
他再次打开手机，想问问赤苇月岛他究竟做了什么，手机迅速亮起来，接着卡在屏保界面不动了。黑尾用大拇指来回滑动，手机居然彻底暗下去。  
它没电了。  
既然这样，等回到东京再问赤苇也不迟，黑尾这么想着。汽车在平缓地前进，窗外有其他的车辆安静地并行，他感到困倦，决定打一个盹。  
等他醒来后汽车已经开到教工宿舍楼下，而他也把这场未完成的对话抛之脑后。

日子按部就班地继续过，像日历被人一页一页在每天固定的时间点撕下。  
接下来的几周像过去的复写，黑尾总能在周一早上与月岛短暂地碰面，又在周日下午的游泳馆浅水区督促月岛重复简单的蛙泳动作。至于短信上的交流，在上一次从K县回来后就戛然而止，他们的关系并不密切，月岛也没有冠冕堂皇的学术问题可以咨询理学院的统计学老师。月岛的号码既存在又不存在。  
除此之外，黑尾花在课外答疑的时间变得越来越少，他最努力的学生不再积极，他似乎成为另一个散漫的人。与此同时，木兔的课题也有了新进度，除了月岛萤，黑尾的日常生活开始被逐增增多的文献和持续优化的拟合模型占据。  
工作挤压黑尾的注意力，他也乐于被挤压，周一到周五的每个晚上他都在办公室呆到深夜，大部分时候是他一个人，偶尔木兔也会过来和他讨论数据跑出来的结果。  
他几乎快要变成外人眼中完美的学者，但他知道他不是，在周末来临时，黑尾会把被束缚的精神放进水中，跟着透明而波动的水面缓慢漂向月岛。  
又一个周末，月岛又一次在黑尾面前伸长手臂，屏住呼吸，落进水中，两腿并拢拍打水面两秒，气泡从鼻子里窜入水中，接着他弯曲手肘向下压，仰头露出水面，他张嘴用力吸气，手臂从弯曲变成伸直，他再次把头埋进水中，同时张开双腿，奋力向后蹬。  
他保持缓慢的速度，从泳池的起点游到中央，黑尾站在他旁边，跟随他的节奏走向泳池的分界线。  
一旦抵达这里，月岛会迅速站起身，骤然停下的动作让他更容易呛水，因此每次站起来，他都会习惯性摘下眼镜抹掉脸上的水，顺带几声狼狈的咳嗽。黑尾偶尔会轻拍他的背，最后在赤苇的注视中悄无声息地收回右手。  
如果非要说有什么正在变化，那应该是月岛允许黑尾扶着他的腰辅助他行动，他是最近两周才认同这种行为的，因为考试的日期即将到来，这么做能提高效率。更何况，“老师你不是一向待人热忱吗？”  
这句话是月岛靠着泳池墙壁，似笑非笑时对黑尾的调侃。说完这句话，他主动要求黑尾托住自己的腰，他在水中搭建了一座桥，黑尾要做的就是走上去，即使他不知道桥的前方通往哪里，但他在做的仅仅是走路。他对自己说。  
黑尾镇定地吸了口气，他说：“那当然。”  
“我不记得木兔前辈教我游泳时，会掐我的腰。”  
从游泳馆走出来，月岛的宿舍方向与黑尾一行人相反，他向他们道别后转身离开，赤苇用余光观察月岛融进路边的矮麦冬，他放缓脚步，从木兔旁边退回黑尾的斜前方。接着他这样对黑尾说。  
黑尾翻了翻眼皮，他记得赤苇一直和木兔留在快速泳道，他总是和木兔分别占据两个泳道，他以为赤苇会专注于追随木兔的速度，但他没想到，一旦外部的事件只有微小的部分牵扯上木兔的裤脚，甚至是鞋底，赤苇就会毫不吝啬地分出一点目光。  
“是吗？”黑尾说，“可能你天赋异禀，不需要教。”  
木兔听见了，他回过头：“赤苇的运动神经很好，一点就通。”  
黑尾哈哈大笑，只有赤苇才听得懂他的笑声。  
黑尾不再理会赤苇，他搭上木兔的肩膀吗：“下周还来吗？”  
“不一定，我下周可能得把你发过来的数据全部模拟出来，周末试一试能不能跑出以一个好结果。”  
“你还要来吗？下周。”木兔问黑尾。  
“是啊，我又不需要你陪我。”他对木兔说，同时用眼睛扫过站在后面的赤苇，“所以，你们下周都不会来，是不是？”  
赤苇撇了他一眼。他说：“对啊，”他笑了笑，重复了一遍，“对啊。”

下一个周末，游泳如约而至。黑尾跳进水池时，月岛已经沿着边缘的泳道游了半程。黑尾等他回到起点时，他咧嘴向他笑了笑，同时伸手往他身上泼水，月岛向后躲避，他没站稳，滑进水里。黑尾抓住他，他捏到月岛的手腕，又细又凉，像一条银色鲑鱼，鱼鳞在黑尾的抓握中长出倒刺，黑尾的手心在刺痛，他稍微放松紧握的拳头。月岛得以挣脱。  
黑尾愣在原地，他的脸色大概有些难堪，因为月岛尴尬地一言不发。过了一会，他才终于开口，询问木兔和赤苇的踪迹。  
黑尾说，木兔的程序没跑出结果，论文搞不下去，他备受打击，大概正在办公室，坐在椅子上对着电脑打转。  
月岛问，那赤苇老师为什么也不在。  
黑尾想，他忙于照顾一个受挫的孩子。但他当然不能这么说，没有孩子会拥有接近四十岁的年龄。他说：“可能忙着批改你们的论文。”  
月岛若有所思，他说，那他就只能面对一些没有意义的垃圾了。  
黑尾笑了出来。“你就这么评价你自己写的东西？”他问。  
月岛点头，说：“我可是有很大几率挂科的人，你指望坏学生能写出什么让人满意的东西吗。”他转了转手腕，黑尾看到上面的红色。月岛的皮肤白的过头，揉捏的痕迹轻而易举写在上面，撕也撕不下来。  
他发现黑尾依然没有动作，于是开口催促：“开始吗？”  
黑尾如梦初醒，“需要我扶着你吗？”他下意识张开手臂，他看着自己的掌心，他的五根手指也是分开的，在过去的几周，黑尾能透过分开的手指缝隙捕捉对面赤苇探照灯一样的眼睛，但今天什么也没有，只有泳池中吵嚷的孩子。  
如果忽略孩子鲜艳的游泳圈，黑尾能看见站在孩子身边的家长，他们大部分都是学校中的老师，黑尾并不认识他们，但他们不一定不认识黑尾，因为他们的眼睛也变成了探照灯，更准确的说，应该是监视器。  
赤苇明目张胆地观察自己，黑尾知道，赤苇也从不掩藏。他的眼神是横坐标上的分位数，他不能允许黑尾落进尾部组成的崎岖线条，因为木兔主动给黑尾画了这条分布曲线。木兔给了赤苇打量的资格，因此黑尾不会阻止他的监视，他选择逆来顺受。然而对于其他多数人而言，他们的视线并不应该出现在赤苇给黑尾营造的审讯室中。  
他们不是为了自己而窥探的，他们只是为了无处发泄的无关紧要的好奇心。黑尾在意识到的一瞬间备受冒犯。之前的每一周，赤苇的身影会占据黑尾的余光，在逗弄月岛的同时他也在与赤苇做幼稚的捉鬼游戏，他被月岛萤 、赤苇京治和木兔光太郎三个人环绕，以至于直接忘记泳池中还有其他很多人，他们有各自的动作，每一次潜入水中或浮出水面都让气泡在身体之下升空，水面开始泛滥，波纹笼罩每一个人。  
黑尾只是一个游泳的人，月岛也是一个游泳的人，他们在互相摸索，然而监视器把他们囚禁起来，黑尾发觉自己无处遁形，他没有必要承担的困难随着年龄增长被迫变得越来越重。  
月岛的声音叫醒黑尾。黑尾问：“什么？”  
月岛说：“老师，我刚才点头了。你没看见的话，那就算了，”他转过身，“好机会向来不会太多，错过就错过了。”他发出轻微的讥笑，这些动人的微小情绪让几周以前冷冰冰的月岛萤缓慢融化。  
黑尾依然没有动作。如果月岛融化了，水池中的人都会摸到月岛分解过后的身体，每一个人都只能摸到其中的某一部分，不完整带来的不对称很容易摧毁整场事件。  
黑尾不用担心自己是否会融化，他从来都没有冰冻过他的表面，从始至终他都是这个样子，他在变的只是脸色逐渐浮现的皱褶，但月岛不一样，他是真正纯粹的年轻人，这是月岛无法抗拒的残酷。  
黑尾看着自己的掌心，又看向摆好动作的月岛，他已经要游起来了。  
黑尾说：“今天我不扶你了，你游半圈，我看看。”  
月岛挑起一根眉毛以表达他的不解，他说好吧，他灵活地钻进水中。  
月岛四肢修长，一旦弄明白与水的关系，他就能变成真正的银鱼。黑尾看着他熟练地从水中扬起脖子与背，脊椎两侧的肌肉扩展成鱼鳍，双腿合十变成尾巴，蹬腿的动作变成摆动。他轻而易举地呼吸。  
他已经熟练地掌握了换气，不再是笨拙的初学者。  
月岛再次回到黑尾的腿边，他缓慢地用脚接触地面的瓷砖，抬起上半身时，黑尾叹了口气。他不确定月岛是否听见了，虽然月岛的表情和刚才一模一样，但他的嘴角抽动了一秒，有话想往外钻，最终又被他吞回去。  
他问黑尾自己游得怎么样。  
黑尾扯下额头的泳镜，他调整泳镜的松紧程度：“阿月，你想去深水区吗？”  
“现在？”  
“只要会换气，呛水的几率就小多了，”他在镜片下看着月岛的嘴唇，上面不再有狼狈的水珠，“你可以游最左侧泳道，害怕就扶着泳池壁，我在你旁边泳道游。”  
“你这是在小看我吗？”月岛只留给黑尾一个侧脸，“你看见了，我已经学会游泳了。”  
“我这是担心你在深水区踩不到地，会吓得哇哇大哭。”黑尾终于在月岛扫过来的鄙夷眼神中露出微笑，“游吧。”黑尾说。  
黑尾后他一步入水。他跟在月岛身后，这个场面让他熟悉，但他明白面前的身体已经能运用水的力量，他不再需要蹩脚地蹬腿，用分隔地过于宽阔地两根棍子去踩踏空气。他可以实实在在踩在水上，虽然速度并不快，他不紧不慢地游。只要他一直保持下去，他就会从人群聚集的浅水区，顺利游进人越来越少的泳池尽头。  
黑尾看见月岛在泳池的中间犹豫，因为他的腿比刚才下坠地更厉害，他可能想停下。黑尾知道他在害怕，于是他率先停在临界点，结果月岛调整呼吸和动作，他又一次往上漂。黑尾看着他游进更深的蓝色中，他用力蹬腿，追了过去。  
最后黑尾还是比月岛先到达终点，在很多事情上，他比月岛熟练的多。他轻松地用手抓着泳池边缘，眼睛跟随月岛的动作，注视着他金色的脑袋冲出水面，他伸出两只胳膊搭上瓷砖，他张开嘴巴，急促地呼吸。  
过了一会，月岛沉默地回头，他在估量自己游过的距离。  
普通泳道的深水区只有黑尾和月岛两个人，他们靠在墙边，浮力让他们的身体摇摆，它同时作用在两个人的身上，黑尾被水推着靠近月岛，他带动的波澜又让月岛似乎离他更远。  
“你成功咯。”黑尾决定伸出空余的左手，他示意月岛给他来个清脆的击掌。月岛犹豫片刻，最终又在黑尾的期待中败阵，他抬起右手轻轻碰了碰黑尾的指尖。  
“害怕吗？”黑尾忽略从指甲盖传来的鸡皮疙瘩，他问，“找不到落脚点的感觉很糟，是不是？”  
月岛喘完最后一口气，他睨了一眼黑尾，从他的脸一路往下，他看着黑尾的胸口与自己的距离。他收回目光，直接放开了撑在边缘的手，他调转方向，伸腿用力蹬墙面，他冲进水中，在他被水淹没之前，黑尾听到他说：“当然不。”  
黑尾陪着月岛游了几个来回，游泳馆窗外的阳光在水声中变小变淡，漂在水面的淡金色逐渐消失，黑尾抬起头，发现外面的天空正在变暗，似乎有暴雨的征兆。  
他走上岸，弯腰对月岛说：“小子，好像快下雨了。我们走吧。”  
月岛偏头看着窗户，他懒洋洋地说好，接着从泳池中站立。  
黑尾杵在他面前，看着他抬起胳膊。黑尾以为月岛示意自己拉他一把，他的手指不用自主往前伸，又在看到月岛身后很多不动声色的监视器后骤停。他愣在原地，眼看月岛手掌的尽头原来是铁质扶梯。  
“愣着干嘛？”月岛抓起水壶和浴巾，顺手把黑尾的毛巾丢在他肩膀上，他看起来很疑惑。  
黑尾摇头，他和月岛一前一后走进更衣室。月岛从柜子里拿出换洗衣物放在椅子上，他撇下黑尾走进淋浴的隔间。之前几周，木兔和赤苇都在旁边和自己闲聊，某些心思会因为人多而被冲淡，但今天更衣室除了一两个陌生人，只有安静的自己与同样一言不发的月岛。  
厕所的隔间是蓝色半透明的磨砂隔板，淋浴的水打湿玻璃时，隔板之下的身体斑驳地投射在上面。隔板也不是密封的，它距离地面将近三十公分，黑尾可以看见月岛小腿被打湿，沐浴液的泡沫流下来，最后被水冲掉。  
他恶狠狠地打开衣柜拿出自己的衣服，迅速钻进距离月岛最远的隔间冲冷水澡。水冷得让他的汗毛一根根立起来，他变得冷静。  
他动作迅速，先于月岛穿好衣服。他看着月岛慢吞吞地套上白色T恤，他说：“你宿舍离这挺远的，再不走你会淋雨吧。”  
月岛说：“我还没吹头发啊。”他慢吞吞地拿起角落的吹风筒。  
月岛在今天变得格外缓慢。黑尾坐在更衣室中央的椅子看着他，以往月岛不会太在乎头发，他头发不长，用吹风筒轻轻扫两下，金黄变得有一点蓬松后他就收手，因为头发会走回宿舍的路上会被风吹干。但今天他似乎在悉心照料每一根头发，他不想冷落任何一个。  
黑尾看着他郑重其事的模样，心想，这家伙已经学会游泳，今天的几个来回他都表现不错，最后一个来回甚至比自己还要快。他已经彻底掌握了技巧，就差去参加考试，一次通过，然后再也不会来游泳馆。黑尾与他之间唯一能算得上的‘亲密’联系会随着考试落幕消失。  
他用手撑着下巴，看月岛脸皱成一团，吹风机的风呜呜吹过去，他看起来像长着绒毛的羊，绵羊在风中精准地踩踏他的胸口。  
黑尾还在发呆，月岛已经将吹风筒放下。他说：“久等了，我们走吧。”  
黑尾抬手按下游泳馆大门的自动按钮前发现眼前的马路颜色比平时深了一度，他走出去，果然已经开始下雨了。天空很黑，雨不算小，也有越来越大的趋势。他抬头看着雨不间断往下飘，月岛走了出来：“难道赤苇老师他们是知道今天要下雨所以才不来的？”  
黑尾说：“怎么可能，木兔才没那么聪明。”  
“那我们岂不是比他们还笨。”  
黑尾发出一声闷哼。他轻声问：“阿月，你要去我家吗？”  
他指着游泳馆斜对面的一栋建筑：“教工公寓就在那，很近。你宿舍太远了，现在回去会感冒。我可以开车送你回去。”  
月岛看着黑尾手指的方向，在他的视线中，黑尾的手指轻轻颤动。他说，好啊。  
他越过黑尾直接冲进雨里。黑尾吓了一跳，他来不及阻止月岛，只能跟着他一起跑进雨中。街上有三两撑着伞的路人缓慢行走，月岛和黑尾踏着雨的步伐急促地吸引他们疑惑的视线，他们打量两个没有伞的可怜虫，却像在看两个疯子。  
黑尾跑去月岛前面，他带着月岛钻进自己的公寓，湿透的运动包被扔在玄关，黑尾一边嘲笑月岛白吹了头发，一边把他推进浴室。他冷静地走进房间，从衣柜翻出自己的T恤和没有开封的毛巾与内裤，再次返回浴室门口。他深吸一口气，扭开没有上锁的门，月岛在围着帘子的浴缸中，水汽笼罩洗手间。  
黑尾说他把东西放在马桶上了，月岛懒洋洋地回应。黑尾走出去，他快速关上浴室的门。  
月岛洗完后黑尾几乎是闭着眼睛躲进浴室，他其实觉得淋浴对他而言不必要，因为在游泳馆他洗得就是冷水澡，如果他现在让水变烫，他的思维也会变烫。他囫囵吞枣地冲澡，穿上裤子时发现他忘记拿自己的衣服。他走出浴室，想去房间拿东西，发现月岛站在面前。  
他穿着自己的衣服，黑色的T恤上什么Logo都没有，干净地遮着月岛。他其实比自己高一点，但他很瘦，衣服像一个黑色的罩子，罩住月岛的上半身，他的腿暴露在外，小腿挂着没擦掉的水珠。  
黑尾想起第一次见到他的样子。他赤着上身，身上挂满泳池的水，他在黑尾眼中缓慢走向更衣室。  
当时月岛的脸被他的灰浴巾遮住，今天没有，月岛在笑，他说：“老师，你知道吗？你第一次就用这种眼神看我。”  
什么眼神？黑尾问，他没说出来。  
“你会看BBC的纪录片吗？里面有不少讲动物狩猎的故事。比如母狮躲在暗处观察鹿群落单的倒霉蛋，或者是鳄鱼漂在水里等着咬死过来喝水的野马。”  
“这么说，你觉得我是鳄鱼，你觉得我是鳄鱼，”黑尾咽下唾沫，“你是来喝水的可怜虫？”  
月岛摇头，他喊黑尾老师，突然问他知道自己为什么讨厌赤苇老师吗？  
“因为他把我的论文打回来，让我重新写一篇，”他说，“我在大一暑假在涩谷和下北泽做了一些调研，写了一篇简单的亚文化分析，我说，经济盛行与教育发展允许下北泽的繁荣，它也会允许我这样的人存在。在这一点之前，赤苇老师赞同我的观点，但当我提及亚文化的一个分支，他开始犹豫。就像我们都说身材霸凌是错的，但让我们去定义身体畸形，我们还是会犹豫。”  
“就像我写的，我相信经济和教育，所以我从M县考到东京，在G大，一个教授面前，被再次否定。赤苇老师把我的论文驳回来，说我没必要涉及敏感的话题，这不值得提及。亚文化选择其中一点来谈就好，与其谈及亚文化本身，不如谈它的传播方式。我觉得他说的对，因为他教授的课程就是传播史，所以他只讲述传播本身。老师，你知道我如何评价他？我说他中庸，胆小，刻板，在不该被束缚的地方畏畏缩缩。我说他不是老师，而是老师这个形象的代言人。他在转述教科书，可我想自己看。”  
“但我不想挂科呢，”他笑了笑，“所以我改掉了论文。但是我还是不想在教室浪费时间。这样肯定会挂的，更何况他有权限知道是谁在指责他。”  
“不过，他拥有的东西你也有，是不是？”他看着黑尾的胸口，他说：“老师，我记得你是去年才来的。”  
黑尾说：“是。”  
月岛说：“我听过你的传闻。”  
“所以呢？”黑尾问，“你要走了吗？”  
“当然不是，”他露出迷人的微笑，“老师，你应该看得出来，我和你是一类人吧。”  
黑尾想，他在水中抓住的脚踝会碎掉，是月岛拽着黑尾的手，命令他把自己捏碎的。他向后退了半步，月岛还在靠近他，他的衣服的下摆蹭到黑尾的手指，黑尾知道自己硬/了。  
这很明显，月岛的腿碰到他，他的笑意在扩散，他张嘴凑近黑尾的脸，黑尾看见他的舌头蜷成一团。黑尾幻想过他亲月岛，把他摁倒在床上，舔走他的喘息，他们很和平地作//爱，没有别的东西注入其中，房间很安静，灯是关的。  
但现在他们站在敞亮的浴室门前，灯光记录月岛的言下之意，黑尾进退两难。他当然想亲月岛，只要月岛确实想亲他，他就可以这么做。  
月岛停在原地，他哈哈大笑，甚至弯腰遮住肚子，黑尾底下还竖着，他莫名其妙。等月岛笑完，他伸手捂住黑尾的嘴巴。他问：“老师，你不会真的觉得我是这种人吧。”  
黑尾羞愧地红了眼睛，他比月岛年长的时间几乎不存在，他被年轻人耍得团团转。他恼怒地拽掉月岛的手，月岛却再次凑过来。黑尾碰到比手掌要热的软东西，月岛在亲他。  
他伸出舌头舔黑尾愤怒的嘴角。他说，你认为我是什么样的人，我其实都无所谓。  
黑尾把他摁在浴室的门，他的肩膀撞在玻璃上，他痛得龇牙咧嘴。黑尾管不着，他早就在等这一天，他压在月岛身上，右手抓着他的手腕，左手掀起衣服从腰摸到大腿，他放开月岛的嘴巴，继续向下。他还没啃月岛的脖子，上面就已经出现红色的痕迹。它有多明显，像沙漠上绕过的银蛇。它是一条孤独的蛇，闯进沙漠后再也出不去，黄色的海没有尽头，他显眼地爬行。  
他停了下来，睁眼目睹红色扩散。  
怎么了？月岛无声地问，为什么停下。  
“老师，你在害怕？”他看看自己的肩膀，“我亲你又不是要求你帮我什么。如果我靠你，那不就相当于我和赤苇老师妥协了，那可真无聊。”  
他伸手拦住黑尾的脖子，舒适地向后仰。“我只是想要你，”他轻飘飘地说，“我知道你也是，很早就知道。”  
黑尾还是没有动作，即使月岛在蹭他。他想抓的机会主动在抓他，他却躲了起来，他希望蛇也钻进沙中，天上有他看不见的鹰在盘旋。  
他在沉默，月岛觉得无趣，他收起笑脸，说：“雨小了，老师开车送我回去吧。”

回去的路上，月岛撑着手臂看向窗外。车内沉默，黑尾叹了口气，他说：“虽然我是自己从N大离开的，但说是被赶出来也不为过。”  
“我知道。”月岛闷闷地说。  
“看来传闻够详细。”黑尾自嘲。  
月岛说：“所以是真的吗？”  
“你指什么。”  
他转过头，展现邪恶的笑脸：“你是个十恶不赦的同性恋，热衷于诱骗过去所有上过你课的学生，像诱骗我一样。”  
黑尾哈哈大笑。“真够扯的，”他说，“真他/妈扯。”  
“当然。因为我骗你的，”他大言不惭，“传闻只说你痴迷你的助教，放任他学术不端的行为，以此哄骗他和你上床。”  
“真是无聊的传闻。”月岛说。  
“那你相信了？”  
“我？”月岛表现得闷闷不乐，“我宁愿是真的。”  
黑尾忽略诱惑，他说：“我太年轻了。即使论文发得多，我也照样是老头子眼里的年轻人。我是个后起之秀，以后日子长着，不知道会长成什么样子，也许能把理学院一锅端了。你也知道，学校不完全是教书的地方，能教书育人的人想得也比一般人多，他们总在莫名其妙的地方钻牛角尖，学术上无法搬弄是非的事，只能靠迁怒解决。就像豺狼自己杀不死犀牛，但他能在尸体上分一杯羹，”黑尾坦言，“我确实是同性恋。”  
这几乎是黑尾在第一次梦遗时就确定的事实。  
初中的孩子脑子里除了暴力就是黄色幻想，班上最后一排的高个子们聚在一起讨论母亲遗落在沙发上的内裤，有人推搡黑尾，问他见过吗？他稍微回忆，他当然见过，但他会把它收起来，因为研磨偶尔会过来一起打游戏，让客人看见私密的东西会很可笑。  
他点头说他见过，其他人继续讨论这个话题，黑尾兴致缺缺。他以为他的兴致缺缺源于沙发上的仅仅是一条裤子。结果当然晚上在睡梦中，黑尾梦到乱七八糟的东西，母亲的裤子穿在父亲身上，这很诡异，像弗兰肯斯坦一样恐怖，他在恐惧中硬了。  
醒来后他躲在厕所反复搓裤裆里的污渍，十二岁的黑尾在镜子中看到自己的哭脸，鼻涕粘在上嘴唇，泪水一滴一滴打在手背，掉进裤子上的白色泡沫中消失。

他转了个弯，继续说：“我把工作和生活分得挺开的，也没真对我助教下手。他是个老实巴交的小子，有个一直在暗恋的女人。他直得不能再直了。”黑尾夸张地说。  
“我和他聊得来，偶尔和他一起喝酒。除了他，我自己也会去gay吧约/炮，”他看到月岛终于转过来的脸，黑尾得逞地笑，“我不搞我的学生，但我也不是纯白无暇的。”  
“有人看到我了，也看到我和他出入酒吧，这下能编的东西多了去了，就和你从亚文化传播编到你是个可怜兮兮的基佬一样。”  
月岛啧嘴，黑尾置之不理，他接着说：“借着这个由头，再加点突然严格的学术要求，我的助教因为几个数据的误差变成学术造假，负责他论文的我也成了学术不端的袒护人。理学院的教授，竞争院长的第一人选学术不端，他还能接着呆下去吗？其实要呆也是能呆的，我并不是孤立无援。”  
黑尾在N大任职期间，理学院院长是猫又育史，黑尾一直是他的得意门生，跟着他的步伐一路读到博士，最后留在学校任职。猫又年纪大，院长的重担要落在别人身上，这是一次权利转换的时机，站在黑尾对立面的人怎么能把大好机会拱手相让。加上黑尾真是个愚蠢的人，他一直追随过去不朽的青春脸孔，长不大的人要被成年人掌控，这是成年人制定的规则。  
“如果我真的留在，肯定有持续不断的新理由赶我走。我又不是靠着N大教授的名头活的，为了个头衔不约/炮，可笑吗？不去教书，我还能去研究所，要么随便进一家投资银行，糊弄那群肥头大脑的资本家，可惜我就是痴迷教书，也许你说的对，我就爱看教室里的学生永远崇拜我，”他逗弄月岛，“然后我就来G大了。木兔光太郎邀请我来的，他正在写一篇论文，邀请我做它的第二作者，我答应了，所以我就这么来了。”  
木兔招揽他时不顾反对，好在研磨手上有些渠道，他将流言暂时摆平，才让跌落“神坛”的黑尾不至于直接摔死。木兔也是个我行我素的人，他告诉黑尾，即使流言摆不平，他也会邀请他来。他要的是黑尾的能力，不是黑尾去gay吧的频率。他是个真正的学者，为了G大的学术氛围，他一定也造成很多看不见的暗流涌动。  
不过，暗流始终是暗流，是因为木兔身后永远有一道精准的灯光，他为木兔领航，用忧心忡忡的眼光打探延伸到尽头的路。他想确保路上什么都没有，最好弯道也没有，笔直地从镇子横穿到尽头，路边的景色是荒原和杂草，这样木兔就不会分心。  
现在，路的中间出现了恼人的石子，在灯眼中，它们是黑尾放上去的。  
“怎么说呢，我现在不仅是一个老师，也是木兔的助手，我和他因为论文连在一起，因为我和他连在一起了，有人就会不那么高兴。”  
“你说赤苇老师吗？”  
“你看出来了？”黑尾笑眯眯的。  
月岛说：“除非我戳瞎了眼睛。”  
“哈哈，连你都这么说，他们自己却不这么觉得，”黑尾说，“赤苇并不在乎我怎么样，但在乎我的行为对木兔的影响，如果我说我不在乎也是假的。”  
“你觉得你错了，是吗？你后悔了。”月岛突然这么问。  
“当然不，”他看着月岛，他脖子上红色的痕迹还没有消除，它隐藏在衣服中，下周月岛一定还会去游泳，只要他脱掉衣服走进水里，水中的人都能看见。他们不需要看，可是没人能阻止他们去看，黑尾当然也不能，“但是如果我真对你怎么样了，那就不好说了。”  
月岛说：“你觉得我在利用你。”  
“我可没这么说，我只是，”他想，他只是什么，他不想让泳池中的人打量月岛，他还没准备好，“我只是不会在你没准备好的时候出手。”  
月岛嗤之以鼻：“你眼中的准备好是什么时候，难不成是第一次看我游泳？”  
月岛的声音变得冰冷：“还是后来，你抓着我的脚踝和腰？”  
黑尾冷不丁踩下刹车，他们到了。  
月岛说：“你第一次教我游泳时，我就告诉过你。我说，‘你的乐善好施，就是在水下抓你学生的腿吗？”  
“但是你装作没听清，是不是？”月岛低头解开捆住他的安全带，“我还以为你会不一样。但是我错了。”  
他打开车门，腿跨了出去，手依然搭在门上，下一秒他又钻进来，跪趴在副驾驶，他抬手抓起黑尾衣领，黑尾被抓过去，无声的惊愕中，月岛撕咬黑尾的嘴巴。他闻到血腥味。  
月岛说：“老师，你不会真以为我是在河边喝水的野马？真不巧，我是另一只鳄鱼。”  
他从汽车里离开，上楼，留给黑尾一个平静的背影。  
开车返回的路上，黑尾的嘴唇隐隐作痛。月岛的牙齿足够锋利，他咬碎黑尾嘴唇上衰老的死皮。  
黑尾忍不住提速，他在引擎声中反思，我虚伪吗，他问自己。他确实想要月岛，又在月岛变得唾手可得时顾虑重重，他害怕月岛融化的部分漂进泳池，成为永远无法愈合的孤独的伤口。  
他想，这次的情况和之前不一样。木兔选择向他伸出援手，是因为黑尾确实什么也没做，谎言始终是谎言。但这一次，他陷入诬陷的魔咒，他真的爱上了一具年轻的身体。  
他为什么会注意到月岛？因为他洁白、修长的身体在泳池的水中脱引而出，还是因为他的四肢像四根不知从何处捡起的铁棍，随意拼凑成一具躯壳，像梦中引起欲望的弗兰肯斯坦，他出现在未经人事的黑尾的梦里，陪他一起在无人的厕所哭泣。  
月岛用拼凑而成的肢体闯进泳池，他什么都不会，挣扎着在水里蹬腿，他的腿依然分得很开，他的脚踝黑尾用一只手就能抓住。  
他深深吸了一口气，也许赤苇的警告是必要的，黑尾经历过的伪造的控诉成为真实的隐患，他就是爱上了他的学生。  
他想起月岛屡次说他虚伪，他并不明白自己虚伪在何处，月岛总是展现地咄咄逼人，可他越这样，黑尾越能看见语言之下的脆弱。他想起月岛看过来的眼睛，有露骨的讥讽，当然也一定有别的东西。  
黑尾将车停在楼下，他迅速冲上楼，打开房间的电脑，他点开和木兔合作的文稿，估算接下来的进度。他想，赤苇恨自己，那就切断他恨的来源。  
正如他所言，他和依靠职称过活的人不同，他永远是个自由的年轻人，年轻人想再次变成一张洁白的纸，没有人应该揉搓它，它就躺在地上。他是真的这么想的。  
他关闭文档，走进浴室洗了把脸，抬头时，他看见月岛穿来的T恤湿答答地挂在脏衣篓中。  
他拿起手机，想给月岛发条短信，但再怎么营造轻描淡写的气氛，浴室门前发生的事还是会刻在黑尾脑子中。他想，算了，明天可以直接交给他。  
也许月岛会在接过衣服时在脸上挂着得逞的笑，他会认为黑尾向欲/望低头，不过黑尾并不否认，作为一个人，向欲/望低头并没有对错。

周一上午十点。黑尾没有在人群中见到月岛，他只看到了神情尴尬的山口忠。  
黑尾确定山口看见了自己，但他绕了过去，钻进人流中消失不见。黑尾试图叫他的名字，但教学楼中的人实在太多了，他的声音很快被淹没。  
他莫名其妙，又把月岛的衣服收回包里。他不着急，他想，这正好给了他去月岛宿舍楼下的机会。不过，即使有这个机会，他也不该现在去实施。他无奈地叹了口气。  
这天下午，黑尾结束一天的课，准备返回办公室，有人突然在教室门前抓住他的胳膊，他吓了一跳，回过头发现居然是山口。  
他面红耳赤，气喘吁吁，他想说什么，声音太小，被教室中鱼贯而出的学生淹没，黑尾什么都没听见。直到人群四散，教室的门框只装下黑尾和山口。  
黑尾看着山口吱唔的样子，他问难道是月岛怎么了？  
山口说他发烧了。  
黑尾说也是，毕竟他淋了雨。他从包里掏出月岛的衣服，把他交给山口。  
山口在看到T恤时突然变得愤怒，他大声吼了出来，他说：“老师，请你不要伤害阿月了。”  
“什么？”  
山口哆哆嗦嗦：“我知道这么说很冒犯，老师也强调过不要去窥探无关的私人生活，但是，但是你会毁了月岛。”  
黑尾皱着眉头，他想，真可笑。赤苇说自己会毁了木兔，现在山口说他会毁了月岛。可他对木兔在做的事只有进行数据筛选与模型拟合，至于月岛，他在试图告诉他他不是胆小的伪君子。  
可惜，他被所有人看成玩世不恭的河中鳄鱼，所有人都警惕鳄鱼能咬碎一切都牙齿。  
山口的声音在颤抖，可他还在继续说，他说：“我从小，从小和阿月一起长大。”哦，黑尾想，就像自己和研磨一样。山口接着说：“他从小就比一般人高，他和我一起玩，是因为我被欺负了，我被推倒在地上，是他来救我。接着我们一起念小学，初中，高中，我一直跟着他，因为我感激他。我们一直留在M县，也可以一直留在那里，我们完全不必要来东京读书，但是阿月不想，他告诉我，他不想把日子浪费在被束缚的地方，我不明白他在说什么，直到他告诉我……告诉我他喜欢男人，”黑尾几乎能看见山口的眼泪，他不明白这有什么值得哭泣的，“他问我，是不是我也觉得他很恶心，我说不是，就像他救我的时候我问他我是不是很可怜，他也说不是。这是一样的。但是他说，即使我说不是，我心里也一定不会真的这么想，他坦白，说他救我时，也认为我就是一个弱小的可怜人。可是，可是他还是救了我。  
“他只和我一个人坦白了这件事，他自始自终觉得他是个异类，不管我怎么说，他都封闭他自己。他厌恶M县，因为M县是大多数人生存的地方，他在初中告诉我，东京也许不一样，东京更发达，发达的地方有各种奇怪的人，那他就一点都不奇怪，我也一点都不弱，因为会有比他更怪的人，也有比我更弱的人。我觉得这很好，所以即使我不想离开M县，我也陪他一起来了东京。否则阿月会孤独。  
“我试图让他不去在乎自己和别人不一样的地方，我向他介绍社团，带他去打排球，他说他不要，因为社团活动占用了太多时间，他可能会来不了东京。我知道这是借口，他只是不想和与他不同的人交往。后来他来了，他遇到你，我以为是好事，我听过您的传闻，您是我们嘴里的异类，可是我是您的学生，接触之后我发现了您幽默而学识丰富。您是经验丰富的学者，我以为您会乐意教导他，告诉他他没什么不一样的。他本来就没什么不一样，不是吗？但是，但是您好像不是在教他，他会在一条错的路上越走越远，越来越孤独。”山口的眼睛通红，他好像在为月岛哭泣。  
月岛在现在是顽劣的二十岁的月岛，那么十年前呢？他如果梦到弗兰肯斯坦吃掉了母亲带来的欲/望，他会从梦中醒来吗。  
黑尾终于幡然悔悟，并非孤独不值得哭泣，而是在十二岁的厕所镜子前，黑尾已经把眼泪流干了。  
山口深深吸气，他问：“您难道真和传闻中所说的……那么……”  
黑尾明白山口对月岛的袒护，但这不妨碍他愤怒。他想，自己和山口一样，也想袒护月岛，所以他甘愿做月岛口中虚伪的人，不想让月岛的皮肤被泳池里的看客烧伤。他说：“山口，我承认，我确实喜欢月岛。”  
山口抬头看他。  
“我被他吸引了，我也想/上他，”他看着山口的眼神变得惊恐，他突然想笑，“我在说实话，你怎么反而开始害怕了。实话都不好听，是不是？不过我并不会对他怎么样，你说的对，我是老师，他是学生，如果我做了什么，我不仅毁了他，也会毁了我自己。‘嘣’一声，我和他都炸开，那也太惨了，”黑尾觉得自己脸上的笑一定比哭还难看，因为山口的表情很滑稽，“放心吧，你的朋友会完好无损。”  
黑尾最后说：“至于你怎么想我，我无所谓。我阻止不了别人的嘴。”  
“对不起。”黑尾回头，看见山口向自己鞠躬，他手里的T恤被揉皱，像团纸。  
黑尾他意识到他脑中能够复原的洁白的纸躺在黑色的地面，它就和沙漠上的银蛇一样显眼。  
黑尾问：“为什么这么说。”  
山口重复着说：“对不起，”他说，“我知道道歉没用，又虚伪，但是，对不起，老师。”  
黑尾说：“你不需要道歉，你没错。”  
山口抬起头，他的嘴巴颤抖，但他还是要说。“你也是。”他郑重其事，最后跑着离开。  
晚上，黑尾收到月岛的短信，上面轻飘飘地写着“谢谢老师”，他指的大概是山口带回去的衣服。  
他接着问：“老师，这周还去游泳吗？”  
黑尾说：“我有个会议。不过木兔和赤苇会去。”他轻描淡写。  
他想起月岛说他虚伪，现在他一定依然在手机对面骂他虚伪。只不过之前对黑尾毫不客气的讽刺都是虚妄的误解，但这次黑尾的谎言却是真的。

这一个周末没能完成过去的复写。黑尾没有去游泳，当然，他也没有所谓的研讨会议。这一整周黑尾把自己放在教学楼和办公室，白天教书，晚上整理文献，往程序软件文本框中输入变量定义。一旦他开始专注这件事，效率就变得出奇地高，他负责的框架已经搭建完成，于是他把写好的部分打包传给木兔，并在周五晚上预想到周末的无所事事。  
木兔很快在短信里给他回“收到”，黑尾发了个跳来跳去的丑表情敷衍了事。  
他的头倚靠椅背，手机举过头顶，屏幕的光打在他脸上，他盯着和木兔的短信，过了一会选择返回主页面，上面显示最近联系人。他们分别是木兔，赤苇，行政处老师以及学校例行发送的相关消息，比如无关紧要的讲座和大型社团活动。再往下，是……黑尾迅速略过一格，他想，没错，再往下一格是研磨。  
他用中指指甲盖敲手机壳，过了很久，黑尾坐直身体，点开研磨那一栏对话框。  
“你这周出差吗？”黑尾问。  
对面回得很快：“不。”  
“有事吗？”他又回了一条，“有事就说吧，说完我要打游戏了。”  
黑尾说：“也没什么事，就是问一句。我明天可能回去，怕你不在，所以提前问问，你在就行。”  
“发生什么了？”  
黑尾幻想躺在床上的研磨坐起来的样子，他看起来应该很疑惑，这种疑惑的表情会在黑尾遇到麻烦时出现。  
“没事干，回去转转。”  
他接着添了一句：“什么都没发生。”  
周六傍晚，黑尾开车从D区返回S区。快到家时黑尾看见研磨站在门口，黑尾闪了闪车灯，研磨转过头。“这么久不见，你要请我吃饭吗？”黑尾打着哈哈，他打开家门，把带回来的随身物品放进房间。研磨杵在玄关，沉默地看他踢掉鞋子再重新换上。  
“行啊，”研磨说，“走吧。”  
黑尾跟在研磨身后来到饭馆，他们随便找了个位置坐下，研磨掏出口袋里的手机。  
“你在看什么？”  
等待上菜的间隙，研磨直接忽略对面的黑尾，他把头搭在桌子边缘，一言不发地刷新摆在腿上的手机。“新游戏的设计预案。”他说。  
“我以为周末就是用来放松的，”黑尾嘟囔：“何况我们好不容易凑一起吃饭，你不聊天也就算了，怎么还大摇大摆地忙工作上的事。”  
研磨抬起头，腿上手机的冷色光照亮他的下巴。“因为，”他说，“你看起来并没有什么想和我聊的。”屏幕暗了下去。  
黑尾不动声色地拿起酒杯，他用酒将杯子灌满。研磨看他仰头把酒全部倒进嘴里，他再次解锁手机，低下头，留给黑尾沉默的黑色发旋,直到菜被一样一样端上来。  
研磨拿着筷子，把菜小口往嘴里送。他还是一言不发，只要黑尾不主动交代，他就绝口不提，吃饭只是简单的寒暄，研磨在极力扮演许久未见的朋友角色。  
黑尾持续不断地往嘴里送酒，他的眼睛注视着研磨。研磨抬起头，他咽下嘴里的东西。“阿黑，”他喊黑尾，“你在笑什么？”  
黑尾说：“想起以前的事，就觉得你好像一直没怎么变。”  
“你又想嘲笑我的网瘾吗？”研磨面无表情地调侃。  
“也不全是，”黑尾说，“想起以前了。下时候我还拉着你和我打排球，你明明懒得动，身体也不好，结果最后还是妥协了，甚至高中也加了排球部，还一起进了春高。是不是？我记得主攻手后来是那个个子很高的俄罗斯混血。才念大学那段时间我和他们还有点联系，现在也散了。音驹啊。我好久都没回学校去看看了。”他语无伦次。  
“所以呢？”  
“怎么说呢，”黑尾垂下眼睛，“你一直都很聪明，脑子很好，虽然你说过你不喜欢出汗，可是一旦走进那个氛围，你又……又很有用。你很冷静，也理性，是球队的大脑和灵魂，在球场上，你和其他队友，还有教练，都是站在我这边的。而且你也不问为什么，总之我们就是站在同一边。”现在也是这样。  
他假模假样地打了个酒嗝：“不过这也是废话，我们是队友，你总不能帮球网对面的家伙吧。”  
“干嘛奉承我，”研磨说，“有点恶心。”  
黑尾干笑着说：“酒后吐真言。”  
黑尾喝得确实有些多，他眼前恍惚，太阳穴有一下没一下地跳动，他迷糊地撑着下巴，眼皮缓缓下坠。研磨的影子左右摇摆，和过去的样子重合。  
在过去的倒影中，黑尾总会拿着排球跑去研磨的房间，这时研磨会放下游戏手柄，跟着他走到河边的空地，球从自己的手肘垫到研磨的手中，研磨再把它传回来。排球在空中循环往复地上升，下落，几个重复的轮回后，黑尾和研磨逐渐长大。  
排球又一次被黑尾打向空中，研磨仰着头去接，他成功接到了，精准地传回去。他的视线随着排球一起坠落，但终点没有人接应，球砸在地上，留下一块凹陷。  
黑尾看到研磨用惊讶的眼睛看着自己。他轻声呼喊：“你怎么了？”  
黑尾看着研磨，又看着黄蓝白相间的球，然后是被球打红的胳膊，最后是长了一截的裤腿。在今天早上，黑尾打算穿的是露出膝盖的运动短裤，但他没有这么做，因为裤子上粘了污渍，现在正挂在阳台的栏杆上，说不定还没有干。  
他看着自己堆在鞋子上的裤脚，研磨还在喊他，他问阿黑你怎么了，黑尾没有理他，他低着头，他的眼眶开始痛，眼睛又酸又胀，他不想让研磨看到他的样子，因为他难过的理由很奇怪，说出来就像他在痛恨他的爸爸。但父亲什么也没做，自己也不是真的恨他。  
黑尾依然不理研磨，研磨只能慢吞吞靠近，他顺着黑尾的视线观察他的裤腿。他恍然大悟：“是不是因为鞋带开了？”  
黑尾对空气踢了几脚，裤脚在空中甩了甩，鞋子得以全部露出来。他的左边鞋带果然松开了。他蹲下去，缓慢系好，他狠狠吸着鼻子，最终抬起头。他大声喊：“研磨！我把沙子踢进眼睛里了！”  
研磨拿着球看着黑尾通红的眼睛，他说：“那好吧，我们赶紧回去洗洗。”说完，他牵起黑尾的手，把他从沙子里拽出来。他们摇摇晃晃跑进夕阳，落日的尽头是几张模糊不清的照片，照片上的内容颜色晦暗，人影攒动，有几张的角落有黑尾的脸，还有几张有他倒霉的年轻助教。  
它们装在没有姓名的信封被大肆散布，猫又育史把黑尾叫进办公室时，黑尾自己已经看过一遍了。猫又问黑尾这是真的吗，黑尾耸肩说，一半一半。他出入gay吧是事实，他与助教则是夸大其词的谎言。  
所以你要怎么处理？猫又问，我过几个月就会辞去院长职位，这个节骨眼发生这种事，你我都知道是什么原因。  
黑尾点头，他想，他在没有课的晚上抽空去喝一杯，再从素未谋面的人群里找一个人回家睡一觉的行为其实等同于看一部不知所云的侦探电影。  
他又没强迫谁，大家都是挤在同样的酒吧里交换唾液与眼泪的人，酒吧灯是灭的，因为没人需要照明来揭露不必要的身份。但黑尾被揭露了，他被指责言行举止与他的学术造诣偏差太大，“谁知道上任以后会不会惹是生非”，黑尾几乎能猜到人群会怎么说。  
“老师，”黑尾郑重地向猫又鞠躬，“我会离开的。”  
猫又叹了口气，他开口阻止，但黑尾已经离开了办公室。他知道猫又不想听到黑尾的拒绝，但他的地位已经摇摇欲坠，与他一派的黑尾此时深陷泥沼。笼罩在N大上空的并非只有高尚的教书育人，思想的割裂与冲突加剧平和的粉碎。如果黑尾接受猫又的帮助，已经年老的老师也难以全身而退。  
黑尾在走廊上吹着口哨，隔壁教学楼坐满现在一无所知的学生，老师的任务是将理性与探索精神交出去，但理性被欲望撕碎。他在原地站了一会，同时打开手机给研磨发短信，他说，我自由啦。  
研磨在天黑之前和黑尾见了一面，他好像是跑回来似的，表情和儿时夕阳下的河边相似，他问黑尾怎么了。可惜今天的黑尾脚上的鞋子并没有鞋带，他轻描淡写，说他辞职了，他顿了顿，问研磨能帮他一个忙吗，研磨问是什么，黑尾说，能帮我处理一个人的流言吗，他的名字叫……他说出助教的名字，研磨说好。他张了张嘴，最后什么也没说。  
黑尾想，在处理流言的过程中，研磨自己会发现是怎样的事情发生在黑尾身上，就像在成长过程中，黑尾一言不发，而研磨最终还是知道了黑尾所有不主动倾诉的事情。但也仅限于知道，他用眼睛沉默地看，他封住不必要的语言，他和黑尾并行站在球网面前。  
太阳在背后落下，路灯还没来得及亮起来，黑尾和研磨站在黑暗中，他们什么都看不见。  
黑尾摇了摇手中的杯子，里面已经空了。他缓过神来，研磨正在观察他。  
“看着我干什么？”黑尾笑着问。  
研磨凝视着黑尾的眼睛。“阿黑，你也没变。”他这么说。  
“是啊，”黑尾说，他放下空荡荡的酒杯，“是啊。”

黑尾和研磨一同回家，黑尾踩碎灯光的倒影，他感叹说，时间真快，我离开这都已经一年多了。  
研磨散漫地点头，他问黑尾日子还习惯吗。黑尾说，当然啊。“现在才问，是不是有点太晚了啊？”他向研磨咧嘴。研磨用手指蹭下巴，他说：“也是。”  
短暂的对话在两盏路灯之间消亡，有蛾子掉在研磨的头上，他抖了抖，回头看了一眼黑尾。“挺好的，”研磨说，“你走的那天让我祝你一路顺风，你也确实做到了。”  
黑尾在家门前停下，研磨问他明天什么安排，他想了想，说要回学校处理论文。研磨点头，和黑尾道别。“下次再见。”黑尾说。  
他走进家门，囫囵吞枣地冲了个澡，带着满身湿气倒在床上。今晚他喝的不多，但头晕目眩，记忆像鱼群游进黑尾的紧闭的眼睛，他闻到水的气味。不是太平洋刮来的东南季风携带的海腥，而是氯气溶于水中后被稀释的奇特味道。  
他看着波光粼粼的水面，蓝色是硫酸铜制造的假象。他跳进水中，水花在赤/裸的身体上炸开，在源源不断的白色气泡中，黑尾看见洁白修长的躯干在面前脆弱地漂，水吞噬眼前的年轻人，即使他奋力把头伸到外面，最终还是以失败告终。黑尾加快速度，他伸长胳膊往前游，但不管他怎么努力，年轻人永远与他保持一段距离，只有很小的一段，大概一只手掌那么长。然而黑尾无法跨越过去，他加快速度，水灌进藏在泳镜里的眼睛，黑尾的视线一片模糊。  
他钻出水面狠狠吸了口气，再睁眼泳池消失了。  
他身上的水被风干，替换成擦不掉的汗。红色的运动服罩住他，有人在喊他的名字，他转头看见是研磨，他也穿着相同颜色的运动服，汗流浃背。研磨轻飘飘托起球，高个子的混血冲到网前挥手击打排球。  
排球坠落的抛物线很漂亮，黑尾想，这一球应该能得分。结果对方的自由人已经站在排球下落的终点，球传到二传手里，他们开始反击。黑尾见状，他在网前起跳，手臂前伸，手掌张开，排球弹在他的小臂，他顺利拦截攻击。他开始幻想对方功手不甘心的愤怒嘴脸。  
于是黑尾透过球网去看，对面的人和他一样，在排球坠落的同时向下坠落。  
黑尾想看清她的脸，但泳池的水残留在他眼中，耳边还响着人跃进水里的“扑通”声。他只能模模糊糊看到一头淡黄色的头发，发丝弹跳中往上飘，撞到浮在空中的汗珠。  
他还看见眼前的人戴着眼镜，黑色眼镜几乎占据整张脸的一半，却没有遮住金色眼中冷静的敌意。  
裁判吹了声口哨，对面的人在黑尾与队友激动的呼喊中走向后方。  
音驹开始下一轮进攻，排球在空中轮换数次，最后出现在黑尾眼前，他开始跳跃，排球划过面前。  
站在对面的人也跳起来，他在临摹黑尾的动作，即使他的手臂比自己的更细，张开的手掌绑着快散架的绷带，绷带下是没愈合的水泡和磨痕，他几乎浑身上下都是稚嫩的弱点。  
面对一个新手，黑尾觉得自己胜券在握，他抬起右手狠狠拍打排球，他在等落地的声音。  
但他失败了。排球撞上年轻人脆弱的小臂，黑尾想，他会断吗，有手就能捏断的手腕，应该也会被排球撞断，更何况是毫无经验的初学者。可球就这样被拦下，年轻人的手肘红了一片，白色的皮肤之下血液四散，冲破血管。他艰难地阻拦黑尾的进攻，球停留在球网这一边。  
黑尾听见自己说：“你还真是卖力。”  
“这可都是拜你所赐。”对面的人气喘吁吁地开口。  
黑尾看着他的嘴巴一张一合，他眨了眨眼睛，发现自己认识他。他——  
排球砸向黑尾身后，在地上发出短促的闷哼。黑尾挣扎着睁开眼睛，他醒了过来。

周日下午黑尾开车回G大。他原计划上午就走，结果昨晚半夜醒来之后他再也没法入眠，用红肿的眼睛瞪着天花板，眼看阳光透过窗帘在墙壁上划出一道缝，他知道天亮了。酒精让他头痛欲裂，这种状态根本没法驾驶，就算赶回学校办公室打开电脑，混沌的逻辑也会将这一系列动作转为徒劳。  
于是他躺在床上，一动不动度过荒废的一整个上午，眼看手机上的时间显示在下午两点半，他磨蹭着起来。黑尾走进厨房，冰箱空空如也，他坐回桌前，花了两个小时喝完两杯白开水，下定决心开始收拾东西，太阳落山时，黑尾终于钻进汽车。  
回到学校，黑尾把车停在公寓楼下，楼下路灯已经开了。他匆匆走上楼，房间漆黑一片。黑尾走过玄关，忽略浴室，再次躺进床上。他的手机在响，是零散的短信提示音，也许是木兔，或者是赤苇，也可能是研磨问他到了没有，要么学校又要办什么蠢讲座。  
他倒进床上，心想，这些短信明天再回也来得及。  
周一早上，黑尾打开手机，发现昨晚预想的所有情况都没发生，短信的发件人另有其人。他盯着手机看着时间，已经七点四十了，再不去教室他就要迟到了。他把手机塞回口袋，再也不想去碰它。  
他按部就班地赶往公共楼，面对昏昏欲睡的学生，他开始干巴巴地讲课。  
教室后面的时钟显示九点四十五分时，黑尾突然提高音量，他在讲台上说：“大家好像都挺困的。”底下抱怨的声音此起彼伏，黑尾笑了笑，“那我就饶你们一命，提前下课吧。”他在学生骤然高涨的说。  
除了黑尾的学生，走廊空无一人，他混迹于学生之中，迅速钻出公共楼。  
周二专业讲座课，黑尾在门口等了几秒，他推开门，没有在第一排看到山口忠的身影，他环视阶梯教室，最终在最后一排排气扇底下看到了一撮墨绿色的头发。黑尾挪开视线，在讲台打开讲义和PPT，下课时有些人挤过来询问小组作业的要求，他用余光瞥见山口已经走出了教室。  
周三黑尾只有一节研讨课，教室很小，只能容纳几个人，他走进去，发现山口第一次翘课了。  
黑尾叹了口气，下课后他直接返回办公室，坐在门口的同事和他简短地打了声招呼，又扭回头处理电脑里的模型。黑尾路过时瞄了一眼，发现同事正在记录蒙特卡罗的路径，他看见显示屏上的坐标轴中有数条颜色不同的折线从y轴的同一个位置出发，喷涌地沿着x轴无限延伸。黑尾想，同事目前才记录下一个变量的路径，就只有这一个变量，它所形成的趋势就已经让坐标轴变成一只可笑的花球了。  
他坐回自己的位置，打开电脑开始摆弄手头的模型。不知过去多久，有人在背后拍他，他回头，是木兔。他的身后当然跟着赤苇，黑尾想。  
“给你发短信你怎么不回啊？”木兔问。  
“哦，忘了，”黑尾坦然地撒谎，“怎么了？”  
“路径模拟出来了，”木兔笑着说，“符合理论，所以现在我们直接写分析就行了。”  
黑尾吁了口气：“那就行。不过我已经开始写了，你看看，”他顺手打开文档，木兔凑过去，“这就是我没回你短信的原因，沉迷学术。”黑尾灿烂一笑，他听到赤苇从鼻腔喷出一声冷笑。  
木兔没有回答，他的脸几乎贴在显示屏上。他弯着腰，以及其别扭地姿势一行一行地浏览黑尾的阐述，他的右手按在键盘的下箭头，每隔五秒他摁一次换行。  
黑尾错开身子，他看着木兔的侧脸。木兔此时的神情黑尾屡见不鲜，从最早与他相遇的研讨会，黑尾就知道他是个专注的疯子。黑尾评价他疯，是指他把所有的精力奉献给研究，以至于在其他很多方面，他的认知都停留在孩子的水平。  
如果他不是天真的稚童，他就不会给黑尾抛橄榄枝。  
去年木兔得知黑尾离职后，直接给他打了一通电话。他隔着纠缠的电话线侃侃而谈，说他的论文需要统计分析支持。“我记得你是学统计的吧。”木兔问。  
黑尾说是。他顿了顿，“你小子，知道我最近怎么了吧？”他问。  
“知道，赤苇和我聊过。”  
黑尾沉默地挑眉。  
木兔问：“但是那又怎样？这事会影响你做路径？”  
“这道不会。”  
“那不就行啦，”木兔在那头激动地说，“我们院刚好缺本科老师，你准备打包上班吧。”  
于是黑尾道别家人，研磨和猫又老师，只身前往D区。他来时木兔在学校迎接他，后面站着沉默不语的赤苇。黑尾见过赤苇，但他从来没与赤苇说过话，以前的每场研讨会赤苇都跟在木兔旁边，他以为赤苇是木兔的学生，或者是助理，后来与木兔交往渐深，才知道事实并非如此。  
他刻意忽略赤苇向下的嘴角，热情地和木兔抱了抱。木兔用力拍打他的背，拍掉粘在黑尾身上的尘埃。  
黑尾想，在这场未遂的社会性谋杀中，是疯子木兔救了自己一命。  
他拦着自己的肩膀，告知黑尾他要教授的课程和他即将加入的课题，他滔滔不绝，赤苇面不改色打断他，他走到黑尾旁边，和他介绍学校不同校区的位置和他的住所。木兔在赤苇说话时安静地点头。  
赤苇说完，他问：“还有什么要了解的吗？”  
黑尾说，没了。  
赤苇将公寓钥匙交给黑尾，木兔与他摇手道别，赤苇慢吞吞跟在木兔身后，黑尾看着他越走越慢，最后原路折返，他走到黑尾面前。他说：“黑尾前辈，虽然木兔前辈和你一样从来不屑党/派相争，……或者说他脑子里压根没有这个概念，但是我还是想多说一句，人不是活在孤岛之中。木兔前辈上个月才上任院长，他还没有足够的影响力站住脚，现在他招募了你，你也答应要和他共同撰写论文，所以我希望——虽然我不够格说这些，”他像是突然意识到自己冒犯了黑尾，后知后觉地加了一句道歉，“但我还是希望前辈能对自己的行为负责。”  
黑尾说：“我不记得我有什么不好的行为。”  
赤苇盯着他，他的眼中有一堵无法翻越的高墙，他说：“没有就好。”  
黑尾在心底发笑，他想讽刺赤苇是站在谁的立场说这些话，但他转念一想，如果他这么问了，赤苇也只会冠冕堂皇地回答说是学校。他看着赤苇颤抖的嘴唇和握成拳头的手，他似乎突然看见赤苇的肩膀上装着透明的负担，因为他的手中握着一道无人能看见的铁链，铁链的另一端系在木兔的脖子上。  
黑尾心里的讥讽在这个瞬间烟消云散，他什么话都说不出来。  
“赤——苇——”木兔在前方喊，“你好——慢——啊——”  
“来了！”赤苇跑了过去，铁链撞在身体上，发出清脆的响动。  
“——喂，”木兔推搡着黑尾的肩膀，“黑尾，你发什么呆？”  
黑尾回过神。“怎么样？”他指着文档问。  
“就按这个逻辑写，补全文献就行。”木兔哈哈大笑。  
“那就行，还好夜没白熬。”黑尾张嘴企图打个哈欠。  
木兔莫名其妙：“干嘛熬夜赶工？我又不急。”  
黑尾没回答，他抬头看着木兔，又看看身后的赤苇，他没头没脑地问：“你们高中是排球部的？”  
赤苇摇头：“当然不是。”  
“木兔前辈高中的时候可是明星四棒。”他添了一句。  
“赤苇也是我的最佳捕手。”他一把揽过赤苇的肩膀，大声炫耀。  
“也是。”黑尾瘫在椅背，越过木兔与赤苇之间几乎不存在的空隙，他偏过头，同事已经完成所有变量的模拟，他现在要做的就是计算均值，用折中的方式预测未来。  
木兔又聊了一会，之后和赤苇离开去吃晚饭，黑尾独自留下搜刮要用的文献，逐字逐句看完，等他从电脑前抬头，办公室只剩他一个人，此时已经十一点半。他伸了个懒腰，下意识将手伸进口袋，手机被他攥在手中，等他意识到这一点他已经将其解锁。  
未读的短信逐一弹出，层层叠叠堆砌在首页。黑尾转动眼珠从上往下扫视，有木兔的，研磨的，还有……黑尾点开研磨的对话框，上面问他怎么回了学校也不打声招呼。  
黑尾回复：“我忙到现在才喘口气。”  
“哦，”研磨回得很快，“那是真的挺忙。”  
黑尾收拾东西，他走出办公楼，发现研磨的短信是上周末晚上发送的。  
他噼里啪啦打字，问研磨：“你不好奇我在忙什么？”  
“不怎么好奇。”  
黑尾干笑两声。“研磨，你好像从来没有什么好奇心。”黑尾说。  
“你指什么？”  
“八卦啦，八卦之心。”  
“不可能吧。就算我说我没有，那我肯定也是装的。”  
“是吗？因为我看你从来也不多过问。”  
“好奇不代表我一定要知道。”  
“尤其是，”研磨接着说，“别人并不想让我知道的时候。”  
黑尾叹了口气。他问研磨：“你是不是觉得我很任性。”  
研磨说：“你是指高中的时候拉着大家一起喊口号吗？是的。”  
“算了，我换个说法，”黑尾发了个尴尬的表情，“我总在没必要的事情上钻牛角尖。”  
“也许吧。可是如果你已经钻进去了，那就别急着出来了。”  
“即使这件事是错的？”  
“怎样算错啊。我把boss杀了，对boss而言是我错了。boss把我杀了，对我而言就是这个怪物错了。还是说阿黑你犯法了？”  
黑尾哭笑不得。他说：“我好像把不会游泳的人推到水里了。如果我去救他，我和他都会被诟病。所以我应该站在岸边看着他，他得靠自己学会游泳。”  
“但是你不救他，他是不是就淹死了？”研磨问。  
“研磨，”黑尾突然主动问他，“我离开N大那段时间，有人和你提起我的事吗？”  
“有。”研磨难得很直白。  
“但是你离开了，按照你自己的意愿，事情也结束了。一切都过去了。”  
黑尾仰头深呼吸，初夏的夜晚有露水，水珠混在空气中湿乎乎地钻进黑尾的鼻腔，一切都变得又黏又稠，像东躲西藏的真相在雪地中越滚越大，最终变成结冰的雪球，真相表面的雪是用来掩盖事实的虚妄。  
黑尾以为他在一个人面对很多事情，比如没晒干的短裤和模糊的照片，他把眼泪吞进肚子，装做什么也没发生。可是研磨在看，他拿着排球时在河边看，处理流言时也在看，他始终和黑尾站在球网的同一边，看他离开S区，抓住木兔伸出的援手，我行我素地继续接近与他不一样的人。  
有人在接纳黑尾。木兔欣赏他的能力，学生喜欢他的有趣，以及给分高，与他对立的人夸他识趣地知难而退，他是没进泳池之前就独自学会了换气的人。他跳进泳池，如鱼得水，和不同泳道上的人打招呼，他和其他人一样从泳池的起点游向终点，又从终点游回来。  
有人不一样。他对泳池的水一无所知，他就这样跳了进去，搁浅之前黑尾抓住他的手腕，又在发现了他的异常后松开了手。他即将在黑尾面前沉默，黑尾身后的陌生人纷纷转头看了过来，如果他继续抓着溺水者的手，陌生人的眼睛会变成利剑刺穿黑尾的背；如果他不为所动，有人会立刻死在他眼前。  
黑尾突然想起同事的蒙特卡罗模拟。他想，也许在对路径的无数次重复之后，他也能找到折中的方法。  
“而且，”研磨又发来一串消息，“说到任性，我加入排球队之后，偶尔偷懒，也是任性。是不是即使最后和别人一样完成了相同的目标，只要我的行为没有让所有人满意，都叫任性？”  
“阿黑，我以为你决定离开，是因为你深谙此理呢。”  
黑尾看着研磨发完最后一句话，他觉得已经没有继续向研磨狡辩的必要。他转头点击木兔的号码。“这周继续游泳吧。”黑尾把短信发送过去时他走完最后一个台阶，现在他已经走到宿舍门口。  
黑尾看着门，左手还拿着手机，他停下脚步，终于点开被挤压到最后的一条短信，也仅仅只有一条。  
公寓的楼道是声控灯，长时间没有响动它就自动关闭，黑尾站在原地，他也没有出声，灯关闭了，四周漆黑而寂静，只有眼前的手机屏幕亮得让他眼皮发麻，可他不得不去看。手机的光线吞噬他的脸，他盯着发件人的名字。  
月岛萤说：“老师，木兔老师和我说，你这周根本没有会议。”

终于熬到周末，黑尾跟在木兔和赤苇身后，眼看两人轻车熟路地跳进快速泳道。  
黑尾往水里踏进一只脚，他的头不受控制地向左边撇，因为那一块区域是普通泳道。和往常一样，教职工带着自己的子女挤在普通泳道的浅水区，浪花在孩子们的嬉戏中变得格外大，大片大片的白色气泡伴随腿部灵活的拍打愈演愈烈，浅水区真正成为孩子的天地，唯一的异乡者并不在那。  
“不用看了，”赤苇站在水池里，抬头看依然愣在泳池边缘的黑尾，“游泳考试这一周就已经结束了。”  
黑尾意味深长地长叹一声。他跳进水里，水花溅在赤苇脸上。  
“你就知道我在看什么？”  
赤苇难得坦然，他点了点头。  
黑尾说：“好吧。其实，”黑尾看着游进深水区的木兔，“你提防我是对的，赤苇。我确实喜欢那小孩。”  
“我做错事了，对吧。”  
赤苇的眼睛也在木兔身上，他看着木兔把手搭在泳池壁，激动地向他们挥手。他说：“你错了，也没错。”  
“本来你的事和我一点关系也没有。但现在你是G大的老师，月岛恰好是G大的学生，那就错了。可是，如果我否定你，我就是在否定我自己，”赤苇转过头，“木兔前辈是我来G大的原因，我向你承认。就算我不承认，你也看得出来。”  
“可惜他什么都不知道，因为你什么都不让他知道，是不是？”黑尾嗤笑赤苇，也在笑他自己，“虽然我也没资格笑你，但我不想否认自己了。至于你，你还想继续充当木兔的助手，不为人知地以帮助他的名义控制他吗？”  
赤苇平静地说：“不是的，黑尾前辈，”他听见木兔在深水区催他，于是他窜入水中，模糊地说，“是他在控制我。”  
黑尾没有听清赤苇说了什么，他认为赤苇不知所云。赤苇已经游出一段距离，黑尾只好也戴起泳镜潜入水中。蓝色的池水包裹他，他变得冷静，他开始计划游泳结束后的安排：回家后他把换洗衣物丢进洗衣机，然后赶回办公室，下一周把论文收尾，接着交给木兔，论文发表的时候，也就是模型被模拟出来的时候。  
一个小时过后，黑尾三人从泳池爬出来走向更衣室，黑尾打开衣柜的门，手机从裤子口袋中掉出来，他盯着手机，突然想起来什么。  
他扭头喊木兔，问他：“上周你们和月岛一起游泳的吗？”  
“谁？”木兔想了想，“那个眼镜仔？没有啊，”木兔摇头，“我没看见他。赤苇，你看见了吗？”  
赤苇同样向黑尾摇了摇头。“问这个干什么？”赤苇问。  
黑尾说：“随便问问。”  
他带着不可名状的疑惑往公寓走，夕阳挂在天空角落，头顶的天被割裂成一半灰蓝一半粉红，黑尾踏着干燥的空气走进楼道，他走过一层，走向第二层时，他看见有一道瘦长的影子铺在眼前的阶梯上。  
他抬起头。月岛萤蹲在自己公寓的门口，他的头发是干的，白色的耳机压在金色头发上，细长的线从耳边向下延伸，穿过他穿着黑色的T恤。黑尾看清这是自己的衣服。  
“嘿。”黑尾停下脚步，无力地打了声招呼。  
月岛转过头，他摘下耳机，他说：“老师，外面下雨了。”  
黑尾扭头，看见落日的余晖投射进自己的眼睛。  
“雨太大了，”月岛重复了一遍，“我的宿舍太远了，走回去会发烧，你收留我吧，老师。”

黑尾跨过阶梯，他速度很快，脚底蹬地的响动刮伤黑尾的耳膜，他冲了上去，一把抓住月岛的手腕。月岛愣在原地，他轻而易举地被黑尾拽起来。黑尾狠狠将他砸在门上，他在无人的公寓楼道亲月岛萤。  
月岛在黑尾嘴上咬破的伤口早就愈合，但现在，黑尾明确感受到钻心的刺痛，好像有短而尖锐的刺持续不断地扎上黑尾，可他停不下来，早在他第一次见到月岛，看见他脆弱的躯干和洁白的身体，他就幻想过这种场景。——月岛纤细的手腕被黑尾一只手捏紧，他在越来越烫的呼吸中融化，黑尾最终捏碎变成一滩水的月岛，要阻止这件事的唯一方法是，黑尾自己也变成一滩一样的水。  
他短促地放开月岛，右手抓着月岛的药，左手在口袋里寻找钥匙。月岛似乎在被拽起来时就已经神智不清了，他像一只发情的螳螂，用镰刀一样的手臂锁住黑尾的脖子，他歪着头，用脸颊蹭黑尾的耳朵。月岛呼吸急促，持续不断地喷进黑尾的耳道。  
黑尾想，月岛说的对，外面确实下雨了，现在闷雷正在天空持续不断地回响。  
他几乎花了一个世纪才把门打开，他又一次拽起月岛的胳膊，他把钥匙丢在地上，运动包丢在客厅，他拉着月岛径直走进房间，月岛被他丢进床铺。黑尾的被子很软，笼罩在月岛身上让他下陷，黑尾看着月岛通红的脸，他也变成发情的动物，比如牛，他的眼眶也红了，他蓄势待发。  
黑尾迅速解开裤子，他爬到月岛身上，用手拽下月岛的黑T恤。月岛今天穿的是条运动长裤，他很宽松，像香蕉皮，轻轻一撕皮就彻底掉下来。他赤裸地躺在黑尾的被褥之间，他很瘦，黑尾能清晰地看见肋骨藏在皮肤之下，他的瘦弱让他几乎没有脂肪，只有皮和血管，现在他的血液流速一定很快，他浑身通红，他是被煮熟的虾子，黑尾准备好了沸水，月岛心甘情愿跳进去。  
黑尾发现自己硬到太阳穴都在叫嚣，他的精子在硬挺的器官里蠢蠢欲动，他有很多想法，他想把这玩意儿塞进月岛嘴里，捅出月岛的眼泪，在他快射之前他会把硬到抖动的东西拽出来，然后让精子和喷泉似的洒在月岛脸上，胸前，还有屁股上。  
精液是白色的，它能让月岛的皮肤重新变回白色。  
黑尾疯狂的想法让他的手无法停止颤抖，他是个帕金森患者，抖动着抚摸月岛的脸，再是脖子，肩胛骨，凸起的乳头。黑尾没忍住用指甲去抠，他听到月岛发出痛苦的呻吟，呻吟在末尾变调，变成魔鬼的诱惑。月岛也成了疯子，他光裸的腿在黑尾的腰前交叉，他在试图褪掉腿上的袜子，他没办法用手去拽，只能用左脚蹭右脚的脚踝，他的动作滑稽，幅度大到整张床都在抖，他用左脚蹭右脚的同时，换在黑尾腰上的大腿内侧也在摩擦黑尾硬挺的家伙，黑尾知道有液体在往外流，滴到月岛同样竖起来的东西上，透明的液体在摩擦中交汇了无数次，月岛依然没有脱下他的袜子。  
黑尾突然想要哈哈大笑，他十分激动，他的心脏蹦到他认为自己下一秒就死了。他放过月岛平坦的胸，抬手抓住他的右脚踝，袜子顺利地被黑尾拽下去，他把碍事的东西扔到地上。  
对现在的黑尾来说，所有的衣服都是碍事的。做爱的人不需要衣服，他们需要一个场地，一根坚硬的棍子，和一个能捅出水的洞。  
黑尾直起上半身，他的右手还抓着月岛的脚踝，这次他如愿以偿拽着月岛的跟腱不用放下，月岛躺在看他，他咧嘴笑了出来，黑尾知道他在笑什么，他盯着月岛的嘴形，他在骂自己变态。  
为了让自己能真正背负这个骂名，黑尾空余的左手掐住月岛的脖子，月岛呼吸急促，喉结在黑尾的掌心上下跳动，除了滚动的喉结，黑尾摸到月岛颈部的动脉，它隔着皮肤击打黑尾的手掌。  
黑尾忍不住越捏越仅，月岛无法呼吸，他张开嘴巴伸出舌头，他在流口水，他是被欲望吞噬的野狗，野狗现在情绪高涨，他企图挣脱压制自己的黑尾，他用手指甲抓挠黑尾的左臂，他也在努力地蹬腿，他想让右腿的桎梏被解除，但月岛最终以失败告终，他越努力地扭动只能让黑尾看到更多惊喜，年轻人源源不断的力量在向空中上升，盘旋，最后笼罩黑尾。  
黑尾用力拉开月岛的腿，他想要的东西赤裸裸地出现在他眼前。黑尾呼吸一滞，他的下体在呆楞中兀自跳动，他无法再等待，现在也没有需要等待的时机，没有人在看，也没有人能听得见，这一个狭窄的房间只有黑尾和月岛，还有他们膨胀的即将爆炸的性欲。  
黑尾放开左手，月岛仰头大口呼吸，他向刚被打捞的溺水者，多呼吸一口空气意味着多一点活下去的几率，他把下巴留给黑尾，上半身几乎都快腾空，他的肋骨在月岛有节奏的快速呼吸中出现消失，又再下一轮呼吸中再次出现又再次消失。  
黑尾的手指从月岛胸口一路现在，他直接略过月岛硬邦邦的下体，他不想把月岛撸到高潮，他只想把他干到高潮。所以他这么做了，他抹了把湿透的龟头，让他的手指变得湿滑，湿滑的手抚摸月岛的屁股，黑尾把手伸进更隐秘的地方。  
他塞进去一根手指，接着是第二根，第三根。他听到月岛痛苦的尖叫，他的双手在空中乱抓，又狠狠捏过身下的床单，但这一切都不能让月岛满足，他用迷糊的眼睛看向黑尾，企图用眼泪打动他。  
黑尾上当了，他被月岛打动，他捞起月岛的上半身，开始亲他的嘴，他用舌头安慰月岛因疼痛而酸软的牙齿，两坨滚烫的肉在口腔中纠缠，它们演变成黑尾和月岛的身体，他们也同样纠缠起来。  
黑尾的手指在月岛身体里进进出出，他觉得差不多了，于是他又一次拽起月岛的脚踝，他真想把它捏碎，他想看到月岛为了自己破碎的样子。他把月岛翻过去，月岛的脸砸进床单，他的眼镜飞了出去，他抚摸月岛光裸的背，最后拽过月岛的屁股。他把早已准备好的下体塞进月岛两腿之间，摩擦让黑尾渗出更多的液体。  
他听到月岛在叫，他看见床单湿了，是月岛的精液，唾液，还有……月岛的眼泪。  
黑尾突然停下动作，他发现眼前的人真的太苍白，谁都能在月岛身上留下痕迹，但黑尾是第一个。黑尾把欲望和说不清楚的痛苦全部倾泻而下，欲望是红的，痛苦是黑的，月岛从白色变成红与黑混合的奇特物种，他在让人窒息的颜色中大声哭喊，这是一种毫无保留的声音，他把这个声音全部交给了黑尾。  
黑尾的眼睛又开始肿胀，他痛得要命，他想，月岛是不是也这么痛。月岛的眼睛痛，被掐过的脖子痛，脚踝也痛，然而黑尾在上面留下的痕迹是红色的，那是月岛稀少的血小板提供的杰作。于是，月岛成为痛与快乐的合集。  
黑尾又一次颤抖，在颤抖中，他俯下身体，虔诚地亲吻月岛的脊椎，同时他用手扶着自己的东西，把它放进又湿又紧的神秘领域，他进去时月岛在喊，他胡言乱语地喊，老师，黑尾，老师，请你——  
请你怎么样？  
请你操我，请你收留我，请你拥抱我，请你拯救我？  
黑尾什么也听不清了，他近乎失聪，他也瞎了，他的眼前一片空白，他唯一知道的就是他在持续不断地往一个地方捅，他的手从月岛的背转为月岛的头，他拽住金黄的头发，但又害怕无法控制的力量扯断月岛的脖子，他想大胆，又格外小心翼翼，他最终放下手，把它塞进持续不断的呻吟的来源。  
月岛用舌头舔黑尾的手指，他舔过指甲，手指上的茧和手指之间的指缝。月岛在逼疯黑尾，黑尾让他如愿以偿。  
他的动作越来越快，月岛的叫声越来越大，在他们融化之前，黑尾把蓬勃的精子全部射进月岛的身体之中。  
这可不行。黑尾想，他瘫倒在月岛身上时变得冷静，他想这样月岛肚子会痛的。但他没力气，他和月岛保持同一个姿势，感觉时间已经静止了。  
不知道过去多久，黑尾把月岛从床山拽起来，月岛轻飘飘的，他在黑尾手中变成一片骨架，黑尾横抱着他，将他扔进浴缸。他取下淋喷头，站在浴缸外小心翼翼地将水喷洒在月岛身上。  
月岛缩在浴缸角落一言不发，水越变越烫，浴室里起了雾，温度又一次变高之前，月岛抓住黑尾的手。他说：“老师，你还没有给我用沐浴露。”  
他们在浴室又做了一次。  
黑尾跨进浴缸，他拽过月岛的腿，把他摁在自己身上。他往手里挤了几乎半瓶沐浴露，他胡乱地抹在月岛身上，最后塞进屁股缝。这次黑尾轻而易举地就进去了，他快速地捅，月岛几乎悬空，只能用手臂环绕黑尾的脖子，否则他会掉下去。他一边吼叫，一边用手指撕裂黑尾的背，他们不像在做爱，他们像河里的两只鳄鱼，为了同一个猎物自相残杀。  
黑尾快要射出来时，他拽下月岛，凑过去亲他，亲吻太长，空气变得稀薄，他们都会因窒息而死。  
在窒息之前，黑尾结束了这一场性爱，他们再次赤裸地回到床上。  
窗外天空已经彻底黑了，房间的灯却没有来得及打开，里面唯一的光是楼下稀疏的路灯，在近乎没有的光照中，黑尾和月岛面对面侧躺在床上，他们的脚纠缠在一起。黑尾有一搭没一搭地抚摸月岛的鼻子，他用大拇指描述月岛的眼眶。  
月岛在黑尾的动作中笑了出来。“痒。”他说。  
黑尾动容了，他凑过去亲月岛的额头。他闭着眼睛，他说：“萤，对不起。”  
月岛抖了一下，他没想到黑尾会叫自己的名字，也没想到突入其来的道歉意义何在。  
黑尾说：“你知道的，我们这么做是错的。”  
月岛脸上的笑容一瞬间消失了，他又变回冰冷的月岛。他说：“你知道不对，为什么一开始要抓我？”  
黑尾说：“亚当和夏娃也知道吃苹果是错的。”  
月岛说：“没有什么对不对的吧。你这么说，不是已经陷入了一个思维陷阱，默认这件事有一个是非观。但我和你，我和你做爱，是我想要和你做爱。只是你恰好是老师，我恰好是学生。”  
黑尾叹了口气：“我说不过文学院的人。”  
月岛轻蔑地说：“不过，如果你非要说对错，我也可以如你所愿指责你，”他变得阴阳怪气，“你知道的，赤苇老师的课我就快挂了，所以我找上你，因为你是赤苇老师的朋友，我让你操我，你经受不了诱惑，然后你得手了，我会以此威胁你，让你逼迫赤苇老师给我最高的成绩，不仅如此，我还会威胁你帮我联系更好的导师，我可以顺利读上硕士，去海外交流，最终让我的学术生涯更上一层楼。”  
月岛看着黑尾的表情变得复杂，他哈哈大笑，湿漉漉的头发蹭在床单上，他平躺过去。“我骗你的，”他对着天花板说，“我确实在你接触我之前就知道你，这个学校应该没人不知道你。你的流言在你来之前就已经满天飞了。所以，在泳池看到你的那天，我就知道你。我也……也主动让你靠近我。  
“因为我很好奇，”月岛平静地吸了口气，“我想看看臭名昭著的同性恋是什么样子，因为我也是臭名昭著的同性恋。来东京之前，我以为这里应该随处可见各种各样的人，大家都，都长一副样子，没人会把少数不一样的东西称为‘奇特’，但是，我错了。于是我寄希望于你，我希望你能像认同你自己一样认同我。你一开始也没有让我失望，因为我看得出来你就是想要我。结果你突然溜走，你消失在公共楼，甚至编造谎言欺骗我，是不是？”他说，“你上周没有会议，对不对。”  
黑尾沉默地点头。  
“那我猜对了。”月岛笑眯眯的。  
“你不是——？”  
“你想问木兔老师？”月岛说，“那当然是骗你的。你不在，我并不想找他们。我只想找你。可是你跑了，搞得就像你真的只是想教我换气一样。结果嘛，你还是想上我。”  
臭小鬼。黑尾在心里暗骂，可他自己理亏。他被某些东西动摇，过去的孤独，山口的警告，赤苇意味深长的眼睛。他叹了口气：“是的，我是逃跑了。”  
“老师，”月岛没有看黑尾的眼睛，“山口和我说了。他对你说的话，他全部又转述给我，他当时差点哭了，说他又冲动又幼稚。我没怪他，我看着他的样子，想起来小时候，有几个大个子欺负他，但我的个子比那个几个大个子还要高，所以我站过去。我不是想帮忙，我只是想让大个子明白，个子高矮没什么好炫耀的。结果日子就这么过去，山口成了我的朋友，他好像一直跟着我，直到我发现我和别人不同。这是初中的事了，某天他突然闯进我房间，我的电脑来不及关，他看到了正常男生不该看的东西。我问他，是不是很恶心，他摇头说不是，但他分明在哭。他很恐惧。我说你不必为了我的颜面和我撒谎，他却一直摇头说他没撒谎，他就是不觉得奇怪。自从他知道了这件事，他就站了出来，站在我面前，他成了保护我的那一方。真奇特。明明以前我认为他弱小，他也认为我喜欢男人很奇怪，但我站了出来，他也站了出来。他和我说，他警告你，希望你不要摧毁我，说完这句话他开始疯狂地与我道歉，他说他在控制我，因为毁灭与否都是我一个人的事。我安慰他说，其实没那么严重，我只是爱上了一个年纪比我大的人，而这个人还是个臭名昭著的老师。——我是开玩笑的。我没这么说，我告诉他，我和山口谁都没错，我们都是被欺负的一方。”  
月岛顿了顿，他的声音突然充满怜悯，他问：“黑尾老师，是我说得太过分了吗？你怎么哭了？”  
这是黑尾第一次在别人面前流泪。眼泪不是为了月岛流的，他在为自己流泪。  
他也平躺过来，看着洁白的天花板沉默地落泪。月岛凑了过来，用手抹去黑尾脸颊上的眼泪，但它们源源不断地涌现，月岛只能凑过去，用舌头舔。他们像两只伤痕累累的幼豹，在用原始的方式取暖。  
黑尾哽咽着吞下眼泪，他深呼吸，他听到自己浓重地鼻音，这很好笑，可他想继续说。他说：“阿月，我之前做了个梦。”  
“我梦到我和你在打排球，你在我的对立面，我们同台竞技，我们周围人声鼎沸，全是来观看比赛的观众。你进攻的时候我拦住你的球，我特别得意，对着球网嘲笑你。等到下一轮进攻时，你复制我的拦网动作，就像你真是我亲手教授的，和你学会换气一样，你学会了拦网，你也拦下了排球。排球落地了。”  
“然后呢？”月岛问。  
“然后，在队友和观众眼前，我们隔着球网接吻。”他撒谎了，他面无表情地欺骗月岛。但月岛信以为真。  
他亲了过去，舔干黑尾脸上最后一点泪痕。他说：“梦里什么都能发生，还真是挺不错的。”  
黑尾的眼泪还没有消亡，他模糊地看着天花板角落，那里有一个蛛网，上面的蜘蛛不在，只有死去的苍蝇。他说，是啊，真是个不错的梦。

第二天早上，黑尾醒过来，他转过头，月岛的胳膊还搭在自己胸前。他早就醒了，他看到黑尾醒来后，伸手抓了抓黑尾的头发。他说：“老师，快起床，你等会有公共课。”  
黑尾说：“我突然想起来一件事。赤苇昨天告诉我，你已经通过考试了。”  
月岛说是的。  
黑尾沉默了一会，他小心地问，那你以后还会来吗？  
月岛说：“我发现我好像对别的运动也很好奇，比如排球。老师你也并不是只会游泳，对不对？”他说，“我要学的还有很多。”他看着黑尾，眼睛里的戏谑早就消失不见了。  
黑尾转过身，他把头埋在月岛脖子里，手指放进月岛的头发，他的后脑勺暖烘烘的，黑尾觉得很舒服。他说：“阿月，有件事我得让你知道。”  
“什么？”  
黑尾亲密地抚摸他的脑袋，他说：“你什么都没做错，现在是，以后更是。而且，你猜对了，我第一次见到你就想要你，我爱你。”

过了几周，黑尾负责的那一部分论文宣告结束。他从打印机抽出文本，拿着这叠厚厚的纸走到木兔的办公室。他走进去，发现木兔不在，赤苇端坐在木兔的电脑前，他回头看见黑尾，他说：“木兔前辈临时被叫去开会，怎么了？”  
黑尾说：“我把稿子拿过来了，”他把论文丢在桌面，撑着手看着赤苇，“你还真是恪尽职守，赤苇。”  
赤苇对黑尾的讽刺不为所动：“你交完论文就可以走了，还赖在这干什么？”  
黑尾说：“当然是因为有事才留在这。”他拉开赤苇对面的椅子，“我等木兔回来和他说。”  
“你可以和我说，我帮你转告。”  
“是吗？”黑尾拖长音，“我要辞职。”  
“什么？”赤苇站了起来，“你在胡说什么。”  
“当时木兔邀请我来这就是为了让我协助他写论文，现在我的任务完成了，我当然可以走人。”  
赤苇发出嗤笑：“你被我的学生鬼迷心窍了？”  
黑尾恶狠狠地说：“当然。我相当痴迷他，我每天都让他来我这里和我共度良宵，你不知道小家伙的身体有多软，”他看着赤苇涨红的脸，“他和我在一起也是目的十足，因为我认识你，我和你是朋友，所以他逼迫我和你求情，让你给他最高的分，然后他拿着这个分数去申请美国的学校，远走高飞。我舍不得，可是我爱他，我心甘情愿被他控制，所以我来求你了。”  
“真够恶心的。”赤苇冷漠地说。  
“你也知道，”黑尾笑了，“月岛是否挂科和我没有关系，就算他让我求你我也绝不会求你，更何况他不需要，我也没有被他控制，当然，我也没有试图控制他。”  
“黑尾前辈，你到底想说什么。”  
“我想说，”黑尾舔了舔嘴巴，“我从来没觉得自己错了，但有人在错的路上越走越远。”  
“随便你怎么说，你什么都不知道，无知的人什么都敢说，”赤苇气喘吁吁，“你什么都不知道。”  
黑尾突然听到铁链的声音再度响起，他看向办公室门口，木兔来了。黑尾站起身走向木兔，他要告知自己就要辞职，木兔看见自己，他热情地打招呼，他摇摆右手，铁链的声音越来越明显。黑尾睁大眼睛，他看清木兔手里攥着铁链，只要他想放下，他能随时放下。在惊愕中，黑尾回过头，他看见僵硬在原地的赤苇，赤苇手中什么也没有，但铁链在他身上，究竟在哪里。黑尾想，他眯起眼睛，在赤苇的脖子上，黑尾看见了隐秘的勒痕。  
他突然想起过去的某次游泳，木兔在赤苇面前跳下去，水花四溅。他在水中欢呼。黑尾效仿他，也跳入水中。站在旁边的赤苇说：“黑尾前辈，不要再往水里跳了，水溅进我眼睛了。”  
黑尾看着赤苇的泳镜，它完整地框住赤苇的眼眶，密不透风，他想，怎么会呢，但他什么也没抱怨，他只能说，抱歉，我知道了。

全文完


End file.
